


If Found, Please Return

by SageMcMae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boss/Employee Relationship, Doggie Meet Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Roux, Moose is Ben's Wingman, New York City, Pillow Fights, Runaway Rey, bridal carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: Rey knows what it's like to be abandoned, so when she returns a lost dog to his posh Manhattan address, she gives his owner an earful.The only problem is, the dog's owner isn't the arrogant redhead she screamed at. It's Ben Solo, the world-renowned actor.And he's just offered her a job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After writing all the Chewie scenes in [Sanguis Sanguinem Meum ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153528/chapters/45523243) I needed more of Ben with a puppy, so here is a Moose-inspired romcom fic!
> 
> Thank you to my talented beta, [ RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel/works).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/12/19 Update: Cover art by spiegatrixlestrange

Rey had been running her whole life. She ran from the constable when she was six years old when he found her wandering alone. She ran from Child Services when they wanted to send her to the States. And now she was running from her guardian turned employer, Unkar Plutt.

It was long overdue. 

Her fight or flight response itched the second she’d been deposited into Plutt’s care. She didn’t recognize the overweight man with the beady eyes and scowl. She would have remembered if she was related to a gigantic toad. Despite her protests, the Child Services agent delivered her across the Atlantic to her last living relative, then promptly abandoned her without another word.

Just like her parents. 

For the last thirteen years, Rey worked in Plutt’s pawn shop. The blob of a man owned the most deplorable business in the greater New York area. When people came in, desperate for a quick loan, he manipulated their situation, no matter how dire, to generate the most profit.

Of course, Rey never saw a single cent.

She was lucky if he bought her a box of cereal. Plutt’s idea of caring for her consisted of allowing Rey to sleep on the dilapidated couch in the back office and eating Kraft Mac n’ Cheese or Cup of Noodles, whichever nutrition-less meal that was on sale that week.

While enrolled in public school, a brief vacation from Plutt that he had to permit under New York state law, Rey was able to eat actual fruits and vegetables. Since her graduation last June, though, she hadn’t had so much as a single apple.

Enough was enough.

She was nineteen, no longer protected by the system. She deserved a fair wage, fair living accommodations, and fair treatment without Plutt throwing his so-called generosity in her face. When Rey informed him that she refused to work for free any longer, he threw a punch.

Rey dodged the strike. He’d been furious, flailing around, trying to land a hit. She grabbed her backpack and all the cash she could, then bolted from the store. He hollered after her, screaming a slew of obscenities so disgusting it wasn’t worth repeating.

She never looked back.

For a fleeting moment, she’d felt powerful, unstoppable, free. Her victory was short-lived. The weight of her impulsive decision came crashing down, hailing her back to reality. And the reality was, she had no food, no job and no place to live.

Muttering a curse under her breath, Rey tightened her hold on the straps of her backpack. The bag held what few meager possessions she owned, along with the money she’d stolen out of the register. She hadn’t counted it but she’d wager a guess that it was barely enough to get her out of the state. It certainly wouldn’t be enough to get her a room for the night, at least not a room she’d want.

Given her current situation, anywhere in the Bronx was out of the question. Plutt would be looking for her, eager to retrieve his money and his best worker.

Steeling her jaw, Rey began the long hike south.

* * *

Ben Solo stared out the window of the town car, watching pedestrians and tourists marching through Times Square as the vehicle delivered him to the station’s side entrance for another interview.

The pressure of his fame was a constant struggle for him. He’d never been good at being the center of attention. Over the past decade, his status hadn’t become easier to bear. Ben continued to feel anxious each time he was confronted by walls of screaming fans. He was conflicted between wanting to thank them and wanting to get away from the overwhelming noise.

After years of people telling him he didn’t have the right look, Ben was picked up by First Order Media. They started him with a few smaller roles in popular weekly dramas, before his agent, Hux, landed him his first film role. From there, he bounced around trying different roles in different genres until he was given the lead male role in the romantic drama, _ Starving for Love_.

Once the movie premiered, offers came pouring in and suddenly he was traveling for interviews, table readings, and shooting. His life changed overnight. He was constantly running, like a hamster in a wheel, always moving but never really going anywhere. His days were all the same. Go here. Do this. It was a constant barrage of orders and it was exhausting.

His career barely left him with any time to spend with his closest companion and roommate, Moose. The pit bull-Rottweiler mix was a rescue Ben discovered while filming a couple of years ago. Though he appeared intimidating, the massive animal was a complete pushover.

Well, almost.

He’d been acting out lately — eating tennis balls, chewing furniture, and running away. The vet claimed it was a form of rebellion. Like a child, Moose was acting out, trying to gain more attention from Ben. So he had hired a dog walker to serve as Moose’s full-time caretaker.

Mitaka was a kind man, albeit a nervous one. Ben hoped he would work out. He was the third dog walker Ben had hired in as many weeks. Interviewing potential replacement candidates was becoming a job. Though he had to admit, it was nice to be on the other side of the table for a change. 

“Ben, we’re here,” his publicist, Phasma announced. “Ready?”

_ No_.

“Sure.”

She opened the car door and he stepped into the chaotic storm of the public eye.

* * *

Rey leaned back against the corner of Chase Bank, staring at the Hope sculpture as if it mocked her. She didn’t understand why she’d come this way. The streets were overcrowded. Vendors heckled tourists from the curb and a symphony of cars honking filled the stale air.

She took a moment to catch her breath. Rey hadn’t stopped since she departed Crotona Avenue, where Plutt’s shop was located. It had taken her three hours, but she made it to Midtown. If she was wealthy enough to own a FitBit, she was sure she would have hit her step goal twice over. Instead, the only alert she received was the rumble of her stomach.

The surrounding restaurants were all geared towards visitors, promoting the best of New York. Rey had no interest in their claims. She only wanted a decent meal.

Turning the corner, she headed towards the Hudson, needing a reprieve from the stimulation overload that Broadway was known for.

The further away Rey got from the iconic street, the safer she felt. Her circumstances hadn’t changed and she needed to address that but for now, she was content to simply breathe.

After a few blocks, she came upon a small Mexican eatery called The Cantina. Rey decided to try her luck and entered the establishment.

There were a handful of patrons scattered through, a few at tables and a couple at the bar. Not a single one glanced up when she entered, too preoccupied with their food or their conversations.

“Hi,” a charming man with tanned skin and dark hair greeted her from behind the bar. “Welcome to The Cantina.”

“Hi,” Rey replied, mustering up a smile.

“Can I get you a drink? Our house margaritas are famous,” he told her with a wink.

“Oh.” She felt her cheeks heat up. “I’m nineteen.”

“So am I,” he teased, winking again.

Rey chewed on her lower lip, unsure of her choice to enter the restaurant until a petite older woman appeared from the kitchen.

“Dameron! What did I tell you about scaring away pretty girls?” she demanded, flicking out a towel to smack him.

Rey stifled a giggle.

“I’m sorry, dear,” the woman addressed her. “Feel free to seat yourself anywhere that’s available. I’ll bring you a menu in a moment.”

Rey thanked the woman and took a seat in the back corner where she could watch the door, just in case.

“Here.” The petite woman returned with a basket of freshly baked tortilla chips and an overflowing cup of salsa.

“Oh, I didn’t order this,” Rey informed her, sheepishly.

“Don’t worry, dear. They are on the house,” the woman responded, patting her arm gently. “I’m Maz. This is my restaurant. That fly boy over there,” she jutted her thumb over her shoulder, “is Poe. Not too bright but he’s one hell of a bartender.”

“I’m Rey.” She smiled at Maz.

“Of course you are,” the old woman replied mysteriously.

Before Rey could ask what she meant, Maz was thrusting a menu in her hands and telling her about their specials.

* * *

Ben ducked his head, glad to be done with his interview and even more pleased that he didn’t have another one scheduled this week. The people working at ABC were nice but like any members of the press, they were after one thing: a story.

He anticipated them asking about the next film in the _ Black Diamond _series. Phasma prepared him for dodging those questions. She hadn’t prepared for him to be needled about his love life, or more accurately, his lack of one.

“I want her badge,” Phasma was yelling into her cell, as the car pulled away from the curb. “Who authorized that line of questioning? It wasn’t me. We had a deal, Krennic!”

Ben sighed, leaning his head against the windowpane. He didn’t envy Orson Krennic. Phasma was a warrior, one Ben was grateful to have to fight for him, not against him. If there was one thing she despised it was the media taking advantage of her clients. She was fiercely loyal, which made her an excellent PR rep, even if she did tend to flirt with the line between tough and crazy. 

While she went in for the kill, Ben turned his attention to the passing scenery.

No matter the time, the streets of New York were always busy. People going back and forth from home to work, kids moving between their houses and school, and the dreamers who came in droves searching for fame and fortune. He wished he could tell them to turn back. Wherever they came from was better off than this metallic wasteland.

He closed his eyes, dozing for several minutes until the car pulled up to his apartment building. 

“We need to talk to Hux,” Phasma announced as they exited the vehicle. She was already typing away on her cell, her polished nails clacking against the touch screen with fervor. “He’ll want to weigh in on our strategy.” 

“Thank you, Canady.” Ben nodded to their driver, intentionally not responding to his PR rep. 

Phasma slipped the man a crisp bill before launching back into her tirade. Ben followed dutifully behind, allowing her to lead the way upstairs to his loft.

She spent the entire elevator ride running his ear about Krennic’s unprofessionalism and making insulting judgments about the type of mother he must have had. Ben felt bad for the woman. It wasn’t her fault that her son had picked the wrong PR manager to mess with. 

When he spotted his door, Ben sighed with relief. Moose would be there waiting for him, the perfect distraction from the disastrous interview. There were few things better than having a loving pet to greet you each day. The shedding and drool were minor in comparison to the peace Ben felt when he was with his companion. 

He unlocked the entrance, calling for Moose.

There was no scurrying of claws on the hardwood, no whines from the kitchen, and no thuds of an overly happy tail against the counter.

“Moose?” he called again, searching for the mixed breed.

“Mr. Solo,” a sharp voice pulled his attention away. Ben glanced up to find Hux standing aside a very pale, very sweaty Mitaka. “There was an incident.” 

“What kind of incident?”

Hux shoved Mitaka forward. The man audibly gulped. “Your dog, sir. He...uh...ran away.”

Ben groaned, dropping himself down on the couch. “Not again.” 

* * *

Sufficiently stuffed, Rey meandered around Hell’s Kitchen. She checked shop windows for Help Wanted signs, hoping to come across a waitressing gig or another position that didn’t require a degree. When she had asked if she could take a couple of classes at the community college, Plutt laughed at her, calling it a waste of money.

Society preferred workers who were educated, effectively limiting Rey’s opportunities to score another position. It wasn’t like she was the only one searching. Hundreds of aspiring actors, singers, writers, and other artists flocked the city each year in hope of getting their big break. Until they did, they had bills to pay and five-dollar cappuccinos to serve so they could pay those bills.

Even though there was a Starbucks on every other corner and a Dunkin Donuts on all the others, she couldn’t find a single job opening. Unless the cheap knock-off stands were hiring, Rey was out of luck. 

Exhausted, she sunk onto a vacant stoop, head in her hands. 

It would be getting dark soon and while New York was the city that never sleeps, at some point, she would have to. Despite the filling meal she’d enjoyed at The Cantina, she’d be hungry again tomorrow and there were only a few bills left in her bag.

What was she going to do? 

Tears welled up in her eyes. Running away had seemed like her only option. At the time, she thought she was doing the right thing but now she wasn’t sure. For the first time in a long time, Rey allowed herself to cry. 

Around her, the sounds of the city disappeared. Her heaving gasps for air and chest-racking sobs were all she could hear. Her eyes burned, her nose became congested, and her cheeks dampened.

Then someone shoved her arms apart, nudging her face up.

Rey swiped her arm across her eyes, cleaning away her tears so she could see the Good Samaritan.

It wasn’t a person.

It was a dog. 

When he noticed her staring at him, his tail began to wag rapidly. The motion caused his butt to wiggle. Rey felt the corners of her mouth twitch.

Slowly, she reached out her hand to him, smiling when he met her halfway.

“Hello there,” Rey greeted the beast, stroking him under his chin. “Where did you come from?” 

The dog whined, pressing his cold snout further into her lap, seeking attention. Rey laughed, relenting. She scratched under his ears and around the base of his neck. When her fingers brushed up against his collar, she leaned back to inspect the tag. 

_ Moose _

_ If Found, Please Return to... _

There was no name for Moose’s owner but there was an address. She snorted when she noted it was on Madison Avenue. 

What kind of pretentious ass lost his dog? If he had enough money to live in a place like that, he certainly had enough to buy himself some common sense. 

And a dog walker.

Staring into the big mutt’s face, Rey felt her anger fade away. His head was tilted slightly to the left and his wide, pink tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth. She laughed. It was hard to remain mad at his owner when the dog was so happy. 

“Come on, Moose,” she called to him as she stood. “Let’s get you home.”

He fell into step with her instantly, obediently following her without the need for a leash. Rey smiled. Obviously, he was well trained. From the silken sheen of his coat, he was well fed too. So why had his owner let him wander off? 

_ Maybe he got sick of him, just like your parents_, an ugly voice stated.

Rey felt her throat tighten. That was the type of thing Plutt would say to her when he wanted to knock her down a peg or two. He tried to use her past against her, manipulating her emotions to stay in control.

But no more.

She was free now — free of the pawnshop, free of Plutt, and free of her insecurities.

After all, when you hit rock bottom the only way to go was up.

It was roughly twenty-five city blocks to Moose’s home. Paired with her hike from earlier in the day, Rey’s legs were trembling by the time they came to stop outside the impressive structure. The building — if it could be called that — was a towering construct of silver and glass, stretching high into the skyline of New York City. She’d only ever seen architecture as beautiful as it in pictures.

Rey glanced down at her tattered jeans and old T-shirt, opting to tuck it in before she opened the door for Moose. He trotted in as if he owned the place, which she suspected, he did — or at least his master did. It barely took three seconds before a doorman was approaching her.

“Miss, are you lost?” 

“No, but this dog is,” she answered, pointing to Moose. “His tag says he belongs to someone here.”

“Of course,” the doorman replied. Before she could say another word, he hurried over to a desk and punched in a number.

Rey gazed down at Moose, who sat on her feet, staring up at her with a dopey grin. “You probably eat better than me,” she scoffed, trying to be annoyed. Once again, she fell short. How did anyone stay mad at a dog as cute as Moose?

“Miss?” She glanced up. “I can take him from here,” the doorman offered. “His master’s been worried sick.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I sure hope so,” Rey grumbled. “Does he have any idea how dangerous it is out on the city streets for a dog? He could have been hit or stolen for a dogfighting ring or—.”

“Yes, yes,” the doorman waved her off, hastily trying to pry Moose away from her. 

The dog, who had been mild-mannered and gentle up until now, growled and nipped at the man’s hand.

“Moose!” Rey shrieked.

The man stumbled backward, withdrawing his hand as if struck by a viper. He eyed the dog warily.

“Maybe I should wait here for his owner?” Rey suggested.

“Good idea,” the man replied. 

Rey shook her head to herself as she watched him make a second call upstairs. She guessed the song was right.

_ Mo’ money, mo’ problems. _

* * *

Ben tapped his foot impatiently on the floor of the elevator, ignored the two bickering adults behind him. Hux fired Mitaka on the spot, which prompted Phasma to scream about how it wasn’t his decision to make, then triggering Hux’s typical, “Everything is my job where Ben’s concerned.”

As expected, his snarky reply only enraged Phasma further. The two hadn’t even stopped to breathe since they’d left the penthouse. Ben was hoping they’d pass out before the elevator hit the ground floor. 

He wasn’t that lucky.

Hux brushed past him, grumbling, “Let’s get this over with. Where is the mutt?”

“The mutt?” a British voice questioned angrily.

Ben watched as a slim brunette stomped over to Hux and proceeded to stare him down. If he was shocked by her candor it was nothing compared to how stunned Ben was when he saw his dog guarding the fiery woman.

“Listen here,” the girl snapped, jabbing a finger into Hux’s chest. “I don’t care how much money you have. I don’t care if you own half of Manhattan! You don’t own a dog so you can score more Insta followers or whatever it is you hipster types do.”

“Hipster?” Hux questioned, perplexed.

Ben coughed to cover up his chuckle.

“You heard me,” the girl continued, punctuating each of her sentences with a poke. “A dog needs constant attention and affection. They are loyal creatures and they deserve respect. You’re probably busy and that’s fine but you clearly aren’t hurting for money so hire some help and not some thirteen-year-old-babysitters-club-wannabe, an actual adult who has perspective and can prioritize someone else’s needs. If you can’t care for him, give him to someone who can,” the girl demanded. 

“Are you quite finished?” Ben’s manager inquired in a clipped tone. He brushed down the front of his suit as if she had tainted it.

The girl’s eyes narrowed. “The next time I see Moose wandering around the streets, I won’t bring him back. I’ll just keep him,” she threatened Hux. “Because it’s clear you don’t deserve him.”

“You’re right,” the redhead responded calmly. “I don’t because he’s not my dog. He belongs to my employer. Ben?”

Phasma pushed him forward. The instant she saw him, the girl’s eyes widened in realization. Ben inwardly groaned. He could already see tomorrow’s headlines. Moose’s latest escape was going to be all over the news. 

_ Pampered Actor Not a Friend to Pets _

“I’m sorry if he gave you any trouble,” Ben apologized. “He’s not usually like this.” 

“Y-you’re...y-y—.”

“Ben Solo.” He extended his hand to her. “Nice to meet you, Miss—?”

He realized his mistake too late. He’d extended the same hand he used to play catch with Moose. The dog immediately jumped into action, knocking the girl off her feet. She pitched forward. Instinct took over and suddenly Ben had his arms around the beautiful stranger.

Embarrassment flooded through him. What had he been thinking, touching her like that? The papers were going to have a field day. First, he got called out for his lack of relationship and now he was going to be called out for forcing himself on some unsuspecting woman. 

He felt his cheeks heat up as he hurried to apologize, but when he glanced down, he fell silent. The girl was staring back at him, matching the flushed color of his skin, lips parted, and pupils blown wide. He forgot all about the media.

“Rey,” she said softly.

He found himself smiling, the first genuine smile he’d had in a while. 

“If you're interested, Ben has an opening for a dog caretaker,” Phasma announced as she came up alongside him, reminding him that they were not alone. 

“Uh, yeah,” he stammered, releasing Rey to scratch the back of his neck nervously. “I’m looking for someone full-time. My schedule is pretty hectic, so I’d need you to be flexible with your hours. I’d compensate you, of course. Oh, and there are some NDA’s and things like that. Phasma has the paperwork.” Ben gestured to his PR rep. 

The girl smiled at the First Order colleagues, then back at Ben. 

“You mean you aren’t worried about hiring a complete stranger?” 

“I like you—I mean, Moose likes you and he’s a great judge of character,” Ben told her. He felt his face heat up again. Phasma elbowed him. “What do you think?”

Her smile widened. “Where do I sign?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the overwhelming response to the first chapter! I'm so touched by everyone's kind words and the love for Moose. I'm a dog owner myself (rescue-baby) and I can honestly say, I'm all about the fur-babies!
> 
> Continued thanks to my beta, [ RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel/works). I write on my phone which means I have a lot of auto-correct typos but she does an amazing job at cleaning them up before I take a final look and post.

The last hour of Rey’s life had been a whirlwind of inquiries, paperwork, and a mile-long list of rules. She let out a sigh and leaned against the exterior of 172 Madison Avenue.

She’d filled out every form, leaving only two sections blank: personal information and emergency contact. She had neither. The empty spaces had mocked her, a clear reminder that despite her luck finding a job — and a profitable one at that — she still had nowhere to go. No one who cared. 

Closing her eyes, Rey tried to remember if she had passed a shelter on her trek through Manhattan.

“Miss Niima?”

Her eyes snapped open. 

Gwendolyn Phasma stood just outside the entrance, donning a sleek silver coat that hung around her tailored pantsuit. With her stilettos and crimson painted lips, she looked every bit the Manhattan socialite.

“Are you waiting for a cab?” Phasma inquired.

“No, just needed a moment to take it all in,” Rey admitted.

The platinum blonde made a humming sound and pursed her lips. Rey swallowed nervously, wondering if she’d lost her job before even having it. Mr. Solo’s PR manager was impossible to read. Which was why she was shocked by what Phasma proposed next.

“You can stay with me until you get settled.”

“What?” Rey asked.

“I saw your employment application. You were extremely thorough, except where any personal information was requested,” Phasma informed her. She stepped closer, lowering her voice. “I know a runaway when I see one.” Rey clutched to the straps of her backpack nervously. “Don’t worry. We girls have to stick together.”

“Huh?” Rey stared at the other woman in confusion. 

“I like your moxie,” Phasma remarked, straightening up to her full height. Even without her heels, she towered over Rey. “I’ve never seen someone irritate Hux the way you did,” she said with a chuckle. “His face was as red as his hair.”

The corner of Rey’s mouth twitched. “He’s arrogant.”

“He is,” Phasma agreed. “But he’s a necessary evil. He keeps Ben’s career in check.”

“Just not his dog?” Rey surmised.

“Exactly,” Phasma replied, raising her hand to signal for a cab. “Hux only looks out for Hux. Right now, Ben’s career is on the rise, which means he’ll protect him at all costs. Ben is his meal ticket and he won’t do anything to jeopardize that.”

“But Mr. Solo loves Moose,” Rey argued. “Why wouldn’t he care about his pet?”

“Hux doesn’t understand attachments,” Phasma answered. “Not enough hugs as a child, daddy issues... take your pick. Ah! Here we go.” She walked up to the curb, opening the door of the cab. “Get in,” she ordered.

Rey took one last glance at the apartment building, then joined her new friend in the belly of the yellow vehicle.

Phasma’s apartment was in Downtown Brooklyn, about a twenty-minute ride from the penthouse. Rey timed it to make sure she didn’t arrive late the next day.

“This is me,” Phasma announced, unlocking the main entrance of the complex. They passed a small cafe and a gym on the ground level before climbing several flights of stairs to her unit.

“I’ll get the building manager to make me a copy of the keys tomorrow. You’ll have them before you are done at Ben’s place,” she promised as she opened the door. “After you.”

Rey stepped inside, walking forward into the living room. Like Phasma’s fashion sense, it was modern and minimalistic. Everything was tailored towards efficiency and style. 

“It’s nothing like Madison Avenue but everything here I bought myself. I worked my way up from nothing. What I own is truly mine. I can honestly say that I’m self-made,” Phasma announced proudly.

Rey faced her. “You’re a runaway too. That’s how you figured me out.”

The blonde nodded. She gestured to the sofa and they sat down. “My home life wasn’t a happy one. I figured I had two options; stay and be miserable or leave and try to start over. I decided to find my own way. Like most people who come to this city, I had dreams but no matter how many auditions I went to or how many readings I did, no one was interested in an actress who was taller than her costars.”

“What did you do?” Rey asked.

“I’d spent years strategizing ways to get meetings, the most successful angles for a headshot — everything and anything to promote the image they were looking for. It didn’t work for me but it worked for other people. I took all the knowledge I’d acquired and built a client base. I found a way to be successful by building other people’s careers. Pretty soon, I was being head-hunted by the industry’s top agencies. When the First Order offered me a senior-level PR position, I knew I made the right choice.”

Rey smiled. It was empowering to hear Phasma’s history. She respected the woman for overcoming multiple rejections and turning the negative feedback into an opportunity for success. Phasma hadn’t allowed her circumstances to define her. She rose up against it, allowing it to strengthen her resolve until she was an unstoppable force.

“Just because you start with nothing doesn’t mean you are nothing,” Phasma told her.

“Thank you,” Rey replied. “For bringing me here and for sharing that.”

“I’ve been meaning to get a roommate anyway,” the blonde remarked offhandedly. “I’m never around enough to tend to my plants.”

Rey scanned the window sill. It was lined with pots and vases, each with a different inhabitant. Despite their varying shapes and sizes, they all shared a common trait. They were all brown and dying. Even the cactus. 

“I’ve never grown anything before,” Rey admitted. “But I’m a fast learner.”

“Good. You’re going to need that and a thick skin. The limelight isn’t for the faint of heart,” Phasma cautioned.

“But I’m not the one in the limelight,” Rey pointed out. “Mr. Solo is the celebrity.”

“Oh, my sweet summer child,” Phasma quoted with a laugh. “I have so much to teach you.”

* * *

“I don’t like her,” Hux grumbled, pacing back and forth. 

“You mean you don’t like the fact she called you out on your shit,” Ben translated.

“She was talking about you!” Hux insisted, pointing a finger at him.

“She was honest,” Ben commented. “We could use a little more of that around here.”

“Whatever,” Hux grumbled, before helping himself to some of Ben’s scotch. “I still don’t like her.”

“I don’t care. She doesn’t work for you; she works for me,” Ben reminded his manager. “And I happen to like her.”

“Oh, I know you do,” Hux replied.

Ben arched a brow. “And what is _ that _ supposed to mean?”

“I saw the way you looked at her in the lobby. You’re beyond transparent,” the redhead scoffed.

Ben turned away from Hux, ignoring his quip. His manager was still reeling from the fact that Rey had his number. That was all. The way Ben’s heart fluttered and how hot he felt was not important. It was merely a reaction to the situation. He was embarrassed. Nothing more.

Just because Rey Niima was clever, intuitive, and downright beautiful didn't mean Ben was enamored with her. He was surrounded by hundreds of intelligent, attractive people. His co-worker Bazine Netal was exceptionally gorgeous, but no matter how many scenes they shot together, Ben never felt anything toward her. Of course, his lack of a reaction might have had something to do with how Bazine acted off-camera. 

Bazine was notorious for mistreating her staff. Anyone on set who incurred her wrath was promptly let go. Last week, Ben watched as she fired an assistant who brought her the wrong brand of water. He heard Bazine’s shrill screams through the walls of his trailer. She may have been voted World’s Most Beautiful Woman three years running, but there was nothing beautiful about her personality. 

His response to Rey was a fluke. When she reported for her first day of work tomorrow, he’d meet her as a professional and things would go back to the way they were before.

Before she showed up demanding respect for Moose.

Before she demonstrated more integrity in a single conversation than anyone he’d ever met.

Before she fell into his arms and he felt his entire world shift.

He glanced down at Moose. The dog picked his head off the floor, ears perking up, head tilting as if to say, _ Sure, Jan. _

Ben cringed. Despite his stellar acting ability, he’d always been a terrible liar. 

His phone chimed, alerting him to a new text. He swiped to unlock the screen and read the note. 

“Can you call Rose?” Ben asked his manager.

“What for?” the redhead queried as he poured himself another glass.

“Phasma reminded me that Rey needs a clearance badge for the First Order.”

Hux sputtered and Ben winced, hoping his manager had the good sense to do it over the sink. He didn’t want to have his cabinets redone. “Why? She’s a glorified dog walker, not part of your entourage.”

“Just do it, Hux,” Ben ordered, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “I know you don’t mind.” 

“Excuse me?”

Ben snorted. “And you call me transparent.” Hux came into the living room, staring at him expectantly. “Rose,” Ben answered. “You’re sweet on her.”

“Am not,” Hux snapped petulantly. 

“Sure you’re not,” Ben responded sarcastically. “I guess it’s a coincidence then that you are always hanging out here waiting for her to show up to go over my schedule or deliver my dry cleaning?” 

“Your career is important,” Hux defended himself. “I’m merely protecting the First Order’s investment by making sure you’re taken care of.”

“And if your due diligence happens to overlap with Ms. Tico’s tasks, then you’re all too happy to be stuck here with me, right?” Ben pressed with a knowing grin. 

“Ms. Tico is a competent worker,” Hux replied tersely. 

“She is also single,” Ben pointed out. 

“Solo,” the redhead huffed, rubbing his temples. “I swear if you didn’t bring in the dollars that you do, I’d—.”

“Good evening!” a cheery, petite woman entered the apartment, abruptly cutting off Hux’s threat.

“Hi Rose,” Ben greeted his assistant. He smirked at his manager.

“Phasma filled me in on Krennic’s power play. Bastard,” she cursed with a shake of her head. 

Ben shrugged. There were a lot of people like Orson Krennic in the industry. Phasma couldn’t fight them all. 

“I sent you the itinerary for tomorrow,” Rose informed Ben. “You’re CC’ed, Hux. I know you like to be kept in the loop,” she told him with a smile. 

Ben kept himself from chuckling. Hux shot him a murderous glare before thanking Rose for her attention to detail. 

“And here’s your dry cleaning,” she added, draping the garments over the back of the sofa. “Is there anything else this evening?” 

“Yes.” Hux instantly jumped at the opportunity to speak to her. “Ben hired a new dog walker.”

“Dog caretaker,” Ben corrected. 

“Again?” Rose rolled her eyes, fishing her phone out of her pocket. She immediately began typing away. “What was wrong with Mitaka?”

“He lost Moose.”

“Oh.” Rose’s smile fell away. “Well, then, I guess I need to put in a new DD request and employment application. Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Girl, actually,” Ben clarified. “Her name is Rey Niima. Phasma should have sent you the paperwork. She’ll need a badge for the office and clearance for the penthouse.”

“Of course,” Rose told him with a nod. “I’ll have it ready first thing tomorrow morning. I’ll drop it off on my way to the set.”

“Thank you, Rose.”

“Will there be anything else?” she inquired. 

“No, that will be all. Have a good evening,” Ben dismissed her. 

“Alright.” Rose gave them a wave. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Are you headed uptown?” Hux asked, following her out.

“Yes.”

“Would you like to share a cab?” 

Ben watched Rose’s face bloom into a wide grin as she accepted his offer. 

_ Told you_, he thought smugly. 

As Hux escorted Rose out of the apartment, he flipped Ben off. 

* * *

Mr. Solo was scheduled to appear on _ Today _ with Hoda and Jenna at nine, which meant Rey needed to be at the apartment by seven-thirty. The expectation was that Rey would arrive each morning according to Mr. Solo’s schedule so Moose wouldn’t be alone. By Plutt’s standards, a seven-thirty start time was sleeping in.

Or it would have been if she was able to get any rest.

For hours, Rey laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her legs were sore from all the walking she’d done but for the first time since she could remember, Rey wasn’t dreading waking up. Her belly was full thanks to the Moroccan dinner Phasma treated her to, and she was safe in her own bed. Her body was tired but her mind couldn’t rest. 

Around midnight, she shuffled into the living room with a notepad and pen. Rey jotted down ideas for Moose — places to take him for walks, commands, and tricks she could teach him (or attempt to), and a rewards system if he behaved. Within an hour, Rey drafted a full month’s schedule.

Smiling at her plan for Moose, she turned her attention to her situation. Phasma told her not to worry about the rent until she was earning regular paychecks, but Rey wasn’t content to live off of her new friend’s charity. She intended to pay her back.

Calculating what she would make each week, Rey outlined out a payment schedule. With living expenses, groceries, utilities, and transportation, she estimated that she could begin helping pay the rent within three months and start the back payments within six.

It was longer than she would have liked but Mr. Solo had mentioned overtime for the dates he was required to travel. Double-time would certainly help her pull her timeline in.

Glancing over her sheets, Rey felt the noise in her head lessen. She had a plan. She knew what she had to do. She had the opportunity to create her own place in New York, a place where she could belong.

Reclining on the couch, Rey’s eyes fluttered closed. Within minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

Across the river, Ben Solo was tossing and turning. The clock mocked him, a constant reminder of how little sleep he was achieving and how much makeup the stylist would apply come morning.

Groaning, he rose from his bed and strolled barefoot into his office. The room was mostly used by Hux, but Ben preferred the dark leather high-back chair in the corner to his other furniture. Plucking his tablet off the desk, he took a seat and began to research his new hire.

There was no social media presence for a Rey Niima, nor was she tagged or mentioned in anyone else’s feed.

_ Strange_.

A nineteen-year-old girl — woman; he reminded himself that she was a woman — in this society without an online presence. It was unheard of.

Unease filled his gut. Was Hux right? Was she a con artist or a very eager member of the press looking for a story? He instantly began to scour through the staff listings for all the major players. Not one of the profiles matched Rey. So who was she?

His thumb hovered over his contact list. There was one person he could ask. A person he hadn’t spoken to in years.

Ben took another look at the time. It was early — or late — and _ he’d _ be asleep. Not a great way to gain information, especially when his source blamed him for everything.

No, _ he _ wasn’t an option.

Ben would have to find out about Ms. Niima on his own.

He started with Phasma’s detailed notes on press associates, reviewing the highlighted information on their tactics and their more memorable articles. The level of deceit the reporters went to was not something Ben believed Rey was capable of. He’d seen enough dishonest people to know, both on and off the screen.

If she wasn’t angling for a story or trying to steal from him, then why didn’t she have a digital footprint? Even conspiracy theorists churned up a certain level of traffic. It was as if Rey had been living under a rock her entire life.

Ben swallowed thickly, thinking of his youth. After who he considered calling, it was a logical jump but it still caught him off-guard.

He hadn’t lived under a rock, per se, but there were days when it felt like that. When your mother was a famous senator and your father was an Air Force General, you lived under the radar. If living was what you called it...

Ben’s childhood had been a complicated dance of political events, public holiday celebrations, and international engagements — all of which he’d been at home for. The only event he got a front-row seat to was his parent’s constant bickering which only occurred behind closed doors. 

To the world, they were all-American heroes. To Ben, they were strangers. 

The only good thing that came out of his sheltered childhood was the fact no one knew his face. When he came to New York to start his acting career, not a single person he auditioned with recognized him. Hux and Phasma knew, of course. It helped them keep his past exactly that. Past.

It also didn’t hurt that when his mother called the First Order looking for him, his managers had no qualms about hanging up on her. If anyone asked, they claimed it was a wrong number and to block it.

Ben wished there was a way to block out the memories associated with his parents. It would have made his life easier.

Leaning back in his chair, he returned his attention to his current predicament. 

Rey Niima. 

The simplest way to get an answer was to ask her. Ben wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. Without Hux hanging over his shoulder, Ben could admit his manager was onto something.

He sighed, closing his eyes. Hiring her was either the worst decision of his life—

Or the best.

* * *

Blank Slate Coffee was only a few minutes down the street from Mr. Solo’s penthouse. Rey ducked into the shop, ready to put her last few dollars to work. After she insulted Hux yesterday, Rey was determined to set things right. Starting with a perfectly crafted morning beverage.

Thanks to Phasma, Rey ordered everyone’s favorite, including Rose Tico, whom she hadn’t met yet. The barista, a friendly guy named Bodhi, fit each beverage into a carrier and wished her good luck. She promised to visit again once she got her first paycheck. 

As Rey stepped out onto the street, she felt rejuvenated. Despite her lack of sleep, she was hopeful. Maybe it was Phasma’s tale or the early morning sunshine but Rey was ready to conquer anything that came her way.

Anything except her employer answering the door in a towel. 

They stood there for a full minute staring at each other before he broke the silence. “Uh...sorry, I thought you were—.” He coughed and ran a hand through his dripping hair. “You’re early.”

“It’s my first day. I didn’t want to be late,” she explained, praying he didn’t notice the flush of her cheeks. 

Rey dropped her gaze to the floor, biting her lower lip. She absolutely did _ not _ think about the way the droplets of water slipped down the defined ripples of his muscles or how adorable his ears looked poking out of his wet locks. She did not.

“I brought coffee,” she announced when he didn’t say anything else. She held up the carrier, hoping it would smooth over the awkwardness. 

“Right. I’m sorry. Of course, come in,” he hurried to apologize as he ushered her inside. “You can set them over there.” He directed her to the kitchen. 

No sooner had Rey set the beverages down then Moose came bounding out to greet her.

“Hey boy!” she squealed. She was happy to have a distraction from her boss’s very chiseled, very _naked_ chest.“Have I got a day planned for you.”

“You planned out the day?” Mr. Solo questioned. 

“No, I have the entire month planned out,” Rey informed him. She handed her schedule over to him, carefully avoiding looking anywhere but his face. 

Mr. Solo was quiet as he scanned the document. Rey nervously twisted her hands in front of her as she waited for his feedback, but all he did was ask, “Why didn’t you type it up in an email?” 

“What?”

“From your phone or your tablet,” he said as if it was obvious. 

Rey’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. “I don’t have either of those,” she admitted. He blinked, stunned by her answer. “I can get them,” she quickly added. “After I get paid, I have a budget outlined and I—.”

“Don't be ridiculous,” Mr. Solo interrupted. “If you're working for me, you need the proper equipment.” 

He walked out of the kitchen, returning a moment later with his cell. “Rose, where are you?” There was a pause, while he nodded. “Perfect. Can you stop at Apple and pick up a phone for Miss Niima? Yes, same as yours. Yes, on my account. Oh, and a tablet as well. Whatever DJ thinks is best.” He paused, holding the cell away from his mouth. “Anything else?” he asked Rey.

“Um, do you have a shirt or something you could put on?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rey runs away from an observation and Ben runs away from an interview...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta, [ RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel/works) for all her help!

Ben was starting to believe hiring Rey was the best decision he’d ever made. Within her first week, she knew all his associate’s names and their coffee orders. By the second week, she was anticipating his needs, helping Rose with her errands, suggesting he have a bowl of cereal when he got irritable, and snapping at Hux whenever he crossed a line.

Which was a daily occurrence.

Moose’s attitude improved. He no longer ate tennis balls, chewed on furniture, or ran away — not that Ben could blame him. He wouldn’t run away either. At least, not from Rey. The only reason Ben didn’t wait eagerly by the door, butt wiggling like his four-legged companion, was because he didn’t want to send her running off.

After their disastrous first morning together, Ben made sure he was fully dressed by the time Rey appeared. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Moose needed her. And, as Ben was finding out, he did too.

There had only been one minor setback — one which could have been a major catastrophe if Phasma hadn’t caught it in time.

While bringing Moose by to visit him at the First Order office, Rey answered a call from Ben’s mother, Senator Leia Organa.

Rey hadn’t been advised about the call procedures involving his mother and had bounced into his office with her normal sunshine smile and striking hazel eyes. He was about to thank her for bringing Moose by when she spoke.

“Your mother is on line two.”

His words died in his throat. The next second, he was sprinting out of his office.

“Code Red,” Ben snapped at his PR manager as he hurried past Rey.

Phasma’s eyes widened but when she spotted Rey trailing behind him, confusion marring her normally cheerful features, the realization set in.

“I’ll handle it,” she informed him.

She took the call off hold and used her most professional, albeit clipped, tone. “Good afternoon, Senator, this is Ms. Phasma. How can I assist you today?”

There was a brief pause while Ben held his breath. Rey’s gaze flickered between him and his PR rep.

“I apologize, Senator, but Ben isn’t available at this time. He has an interview going on and—.”

Phasma’s brow furrowed and her lips pressed into a firm, thin line. There was yelling from the other end, loud enough to be heard but not loud enough for Ben to make out the words.

“I understand the confusion but as I said before, he’s unavailable,” Phasma insisted. “Have a nice day.”

She slammed the phone down, glaring at the receiver.

“That was a close one,” Ben said with a sigh.

“You can’t avoid her forever. One of these days, she’s going to march in here and drag you out by your ears,” Phasma returned. 

“She’d have to be able to reach them first,” Ben replied. He tried to grin but the truth behind Phasma’s warning was difficult to ignore.

“Uh, what just happened?” Rey asked, staring at them perplexed.

“My mother,” Ben muttered.

He couldn’t stand to see the question in her innocent eyes so he brushed past her and sequestered himself in his office until she left.

That night when he returned to his apartment, he found a box of his favorite cereal sitting on the counter with a daisy sticky note stuck to it.

_ Mr. Solo, _

_ Sorry about today. Phasma filled me in. Wasn’t sure if cereal would be enough, so if you need something stronger, there’s a fresh bottle of MaCallen in the liquor cabinet. _

_ -Rey _

Ben helped himself to a bit of both. Cereal for dinner with a whiskey nightcap sounded like the perfect combination to get his mind off the day. By the time he fell asleep, he was still smiling.

It had been a month since Rey Niima entered his life and Ben was convinced things would never be the same.

* * *

Rey strolled into Blank Slate ahead of schedule. She took an open stool at the bar, waving when Bodhi noticed her presence.

“Morning!” she greeted him with a bright smile. 

“Hey, Sunshine. Be with you in a minute.”

“No rush,” she replied.

While Bodhi worked on his line of customers, Rey scanned her phone for any changes to the calendar. Rose had added her once she joined Mr. Solo’s entourage, explaining that it was updated in real-time to keep everyone aware of any changes in venue, timing, or interviewer.

For Rey’s purposes, it helped her shift any activities she had planned for Moose. Mr. Solo preferred to spend as much time with his dog as possible, so Rey made a point to have the massive mixed-breed home before his master.

“What’s the good word?” Bodhi asked, leaning against the counter.

“Living the dream,” she answered with a smile. “He’s up for another Oscar, so he’ll probably be doing the award circuit.”

Bodhi laughed. “I was talking about you, Sunshine. How is Manhattan treating you?”

She shrugged. “It’s still a bit intimidating but everyone on the team has been really helpful. Plus, I have an in with this great barista right around the corner from my work. So there’s that.” Rey shoved his shoulder teasingly.

“Gotta have that caffeine fix.” Bodhi chuckled. He moved towards the espresso grinder to begin preparing her order. “You need the usual, I assume?”

“Yes, please.” Rey deposited a tip in the jar.

“You don’t have to do that,” Bodhi scolded. “You’re here every day. I know you like the service.” He winked.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” She stuck out her tongue like a petulant five-year-old.

Bodhi shook his head, laughing, as he began to steam the milk. “Are we still on for this weekend? Kaytoo is eager to meet you. When I told him I met a Rey, he was jealous.”

She deadpanned. “He thought I was a guy, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Figures,” she muttered.

“How many women do you know with the name Rey?” he inquired.

“Touché.”

Bodhi placed her array of beverages into the carrier. “So, the Oscars huh? Does that mean overtime?”

“Probably,” Rey responded. “I’m sure he’ll have to travel which means I get to keep Moose overnight.”

“Do you think your boss would mind if you brought the dog to our loft?” Bodhi asked. “Kaytoo loves watching the red carpet. We could make a night of it. There will be wine.”

“I’ll ask Mr. Solo. As long as he’s okay with it, count me in,” she told him.

“Awesome! I’ll text Kaytoo.”

“Thanks for the coffee, Bodhi. See you later!” Rey waved goodbye to the barista.

“See ya, Sunshine!”

She walked over to 172 Madison Avenue, bidding good morning to the doorman and swiping her badge to take the elevator up to the penthouse.

Today, Rey planned on taking Moose to a dog salon she’d researched in the Village. They offered nail trimming, teeth brushing, grooming, and other services. She’d booked an appointment for Moose last week, noticing that his nails were becoming a bit of the problem. She didn’t want him marking up Mr. Solo’s hardwood floors.

The weather was supposed to stay nice so once they were done at the salon, Rey wanted to take Moose to the park. She figured he needed a good run. It had been raining for several days and the dog had been cooped up. She’d bought a new batch of tennis balls for the occasion, excited to be able to spend some time out in the sun.

“Morning, Mr. Solo!” Rey called as she entered the apartment. “I’ve brought your coffee.”

“Be out in a minute,” he shouted from his bedroom. 

Rey set down the carrier before slinging her backpack down on the couch. Moose came trotting out of the hallway, tail wagging and ears perked up.

“Hey boy!”

Moose placed his head in her lap, eyes begging for a pet.

“You’re spoiled, you know that?” she asked the Pittbull-Rottweiler mix.

“I tell him that every day,” Mr. Solo remarked, appearing from the hallway. He paused at the end to fix his cufflinks. “How are you, Rey?”

“Good, thanks. How are you? Ready for the interview this afternoon?”

Mr. Solo scoffed. “I don’t know why Phasma makes me do these things.”

During her time in his employment, Rey learned that Mr. Solo didn’t enjoy the attention his career brought. He had a passion for acting, one which clearly showed in all his work. As far as fame, though, well, that was a different story.

He didn’t appreciate large crowds, being asked personal questions by strangers, or selfies. She’d never seen him turn down a request for a picture, but Rey knew how uneasy it made him feel to have his photograph taken. To him, having celebrity status was invasive and burdensome.

“James Lipton is highly regarded. I doubt he’ll ask you about something as frivolous as your date for the Oscars,” Rey commented.

“Do you know James Lipton?” Mr. Solo questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“No, of course not. I Googled him and his show,” she told him, proudly holding up the iPhone he’d purchased for her.

“You don’t have to do things like that,” he reminded her. “We all appreciate your help but you don’t have to do anything beyond what I’m paying you for.”

“Oh, okay.” Rey bit the inside of her cheek, feeling foolish. She was just as bad as those fangirls who lined the street when they knew Mr. Solo was going to be at the studio.

_ Too eager, Rey,_ she chided herself. 

“I appreciate it,” he told her, stepping closer. “And the coffee. It makes it easier to get up in the morning.”

“Yeah?” she asked hopefully.

“I just want to make sure you enjoy yourself. You’re a young woman, you should be out enjoying the city, not waiting on me. I have people for that,” he joked.

“I know. It’s just nice to have friends,” Rey gushed excitedly. “You, Rose, and Phasma have been so nice to me. Phasma’s been teaching me about fashion. She took me shopping last weekend. Window shopping because I need to start helping her pay rent but it was still nice. And Rose knows everyone! I mean literally _ everyone_. She got us into some lounge—.”

“Wait a second,” Mr. Solo interrupted, holding up a hand. 

Rey froze. She’d done it again. She was far too eager, rambling on and on about things her employer didn’t care to know and wasting his time. 

“Did you say you were living with Phasma?” he questioned.

“Yeah,” Rey confirmed.

“Since when?”

“Since I started,” she explained.

Mr. Solo stared at her for a moment. As he opened his mouth to speak, a new voice entered the conversation.

“Morning all!” Rose cheered, sweeping into the apartment, arms laden with dry cleaning. “How is everyone on this gorgeous day?”

“Hi Rose,” Rey greeted her friend, standing to help her with the garments. Moose followed hot on her heels, whining for more affection. “Stay,” Rey commanded. Moose instantly sat. 

“Morning, Rose,” Mr. Solo gave her a curt nod, moving aside to let them through.

“Your coffee is on the counter,” Rey called over her shoulder as she followed Rose into the bedroom.

He watched her go, his expression unreadable. 

Rey tried not to let it bother her. Ever since their awkward first morning, she’d been worried about overstepping boundaries. As if that moment hadn’t been embarrassing enough, last week she’d almost put his mother through to him, which apparently was his number one rule. No calls from family. _ Ever_. 

Phasma had saved her, but just barely. Rey spent that night downing cheap box wine and trying to figure out ways to impress her boss so he wouldn’t fire her.

She entered Mr. Solo’s walk-in closet, which was bigger than Plutt’s entire pawn shop. The second she finished hanging up the garments, Rose sprung on her.

“What did you do to Ben?” Rose inquired. 

“What do you mean?”

“He was smiling last night when I dropped by to review his schedule and this morning,” Rose paused to roll her eyes, “Well, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this.”

“Like what?” Rey’s brow creased in confusion.

“Like what?” Rose chirped, teasingly nudging her. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about? Did I do something wrong again?” Rey asked, feeling the familiar tingle of panic creep up her spine.

“Girl, you couldn’t do anything wrong if you tried,” Rose observed. “That boy is smitten with you. S-M-I-T-T-E-N. Smitten.”

Rey stared at her friend. “Haha, very funny,” she grumbled. “Is this belated hazing or something? Did Hux put you up to this?”

Rose blinked, uncertainty clouding her face. “You don’t see it?”

“I see the time and if I don’t get moving, Moose is going to miss his appointment,” Rey replied, shouldering past.

“Rey,” Rose called after her but she kept going.

She charged down the hallway so fast, Rey didn’t notice who was turning the corner. She ran right into the man she was trying to avoid.

Mr. Solo’s broad hands clasped around her upper arms, steadying her. She was struck by how warm he felt. Rey had kept her distance from him since the towel incident, afraid she’d made him uncomfortable. She knew how adverse he was to unwanted attention.

“Are you alright?” he questioned.

His voice drew her out of her reverie, forcing her to focus on her purpose. A purpose Mr. Solo had reminded her about only minutes prior.

“Fine, fine,” Rey replied breathlessly. She stepped back, removing herself from his hold. “Come on, Moose,” she called the dog. “Time to go.” 

She snapped his leash in place before grabbing her backpack and hurrying out the door.

If she had glanced back, she would have seen the hurt on her employer’s face. 

* * *

“What was that?” Hux demanded furiously, storming out of the studio after him.

Ben grimaced, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’d blown his morning meeting, too distracted to pay attention to the film studio’s pitch. 

All he could think about was Rey’s face and the way she’d charged out of his apartment. He knew it was his fault. Every time he tried to talk to her he made things worse. This morning was a prime example.

He’d wanted to tell her that she was doing an excellent job and she needed to take a break. Instead, he’d acted as though her enthusiasm bothered him. 

And when she’d come barreling out of his bedroom, Ben’s mind short-circuited. He hadn’t been able to say a single word to convince her to stay.

It was his fault. 

Just like the botched meeting.

“Solo!” Hux shouted.

He needed to get away — away from the studio execs, away from the roar of the crowd, and away from his manager. Bypassing his driver, Ben hailed a cab and loaded himself into the backseat before Hux could catch up to him.

“Central Park, please,” he requested, shoving a wad of bills at the cabbie. 

The yellow vehicle pulled away from the curb as Hux screamed incessantly after him. Ben closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. Hux was a great manager but he tended to be dramatic and overbearing. Ben didn’t need that right now. What he needed was a person with a cheerful smile and sun-kissed skin. He needed to see Rey. 

He found her sitting underneath a tree in a quiet section of the park between Glen Span Arch and Springbanks Arch. Moose was laying next to her, his head nestled on her lap, while she stroked his ears lovingly. As Ben got closer, he realized Rey was speaking to the dog. He paused to listen.

“Phasma says spaghetti isn’t a meal for adults but she doesn’t understand. If I tighten my wallet a bit, I can start helping with the rent sooner. I can’t tell her that because she’ll just worry. I don’t want her to worry. She’s already done so much for me, you know?”

Moose didn’t move an inch, too content with the fact he had Rey’s undivided attention. Ben watched her sigh, her head resting against the tree.

“Maybe I could talk to Bodhi about pulling a couple of shifts at the coffee shop,” she mused out loud.

Jealousy flared within him and before he knew what he was doing, he was stepping forward. “That would be a violation of your contract.”

Rey jumped up, disrupting Moose from his afternoon nap and causing Ben to hastily apologize.

“Mr. Solo!” She brushed off her jeans, glancing around to locate Moose’s leash. “I thought you would be on your way to Pace University.”

“Change of plans,” he announced. Moose shot him a begrudging expression. “You’re fine, Rey. Sit back down.”

“Um, okay.” She chewed on her lower lip, clearly uncomfortable but Ben couldn’t forget what he’d overheard.

“Is it student loans?” he inquired, while Moose laid back down.

“What?”

“Your financial state,” Ben clarified. “Is it from student loans?”

“No,” she replied, somehow appearing even more troubled.

He knew if he called Phasma, she’d tell him. He also knew if he did that, he’d lose his PR manager’s respect and any chance of pursuing — well, _ anything _ — with Rey. So he took a seat in the grass next to her and waited.

“I don’t have any money,” she confessed.

“People declare bankruptcy all the time. Hell, our president did it,” he commented offhandedly.

“I’ve never had money,” Rey clarified.

Ben stared at her. “Your parents didn’t help you?”

“I don’t have parents. At least not anymore. I was in the system until I aged-out at eighteen and then I had nowhere to go so I kept working for my guardian,” she explained.

He felt his chest tighten at the way she said ‘kept working.’

“The day I found Moose wandering around was the same day I ran away.” She paused to let out a small laugh. “I guess he was looking for a like-minded soul because that’s what I was doing too. I was just wandering aimlessly trying to figure out what to do.”

The pieces began falling into place — her lack of background information, the fact she hadn’t owned a phone, and how dedicated she was to her job. She wanted a place to belong. Ben’s throat swelled and he felt the familiar pang of loneliness hit him. A loneliness that somehow this girl, with all her smiles and sunshine, felt too.

“Phasma knew. She found me loitering outside your building after I signed all the forms and took me home,” Rey told him.

“You could have told me,” he insisted. “I would have set you up with your own place and—.”

“No,” Rey cut him off. “I don’t want that. I just want a job of my own, where I am compensated fairly for my efforts and can afford to take care of myself.”

Ben could only stare at her. His first impression of her remained as true now as it had been then. Rey lived her life with a level of integrity most people would never achieve.

“You said we were friends,” he remarked. She glanced over at him. “This morning,” he reminded her. “You said it was nice to have friends. As your friend, I’d like to know if you’re having problems. I want to be able to help.”

“You do?” she asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” he confirmed. “I don’t like many people so I don’t have many friends but I’d like to — be your friend, I mean.”

Rey’s face broke into a beaming smile. “I want to be friends too!” she cried as she lunged at him, wrapping her thin arms around his torso. For someone so slight, she was strong. He grinned, feeling the earlier unpleasantness dissipate under her embrace. “Uh, Mr. Solo?”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re supposed to hug me back,” Rey stated matter-of-factly. “It’s what friends do.” 

Slowly, Ben did as she requested, enveloping her in his wide arms. Rey pressed her cheek to his chest and he felt the lonely ache in his chest abate. 

_ Screw Hux_, he thought. _ And screw James Lipton_. He could reschedule.

“I have the rest of the day off,” Ben said as he released her. 

“You’re welcome to hang with Moose and me,” Rey offered. “We were going to enjoy the park for a bit, then walk back to the apartment and have dinner. Maybe watch a movie? Moose likes the English bulldog in _ Peterson_.”

“You watch _ my _ movies?” He balked. 

“Of course.” Rey laughed. “_Peterson _ is great but I think _ Boon _ is my favorite,” she divulged.

“I’ve never seen either,” Ben admitted.

“What?”

“I never watch any of my work,” he confessed.

“What do you do at the premiere?”

“Hide,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Oh, we’re going to have to fix that, Mr. Solo.”

“Ben.”

“What?”

“We’re friends. You should call me Ben,” he decided. “I want you to call me Ben.”

“Alright,” she agreed, eyes shimmering with joy. “Ben.”

* * *

By the time Rey arrived home, Phasma was waiting for her. “Where were you?” she asked curiously.

“I convinced Ben to watch _ Boon _ with Moose and me,” Rey told her roommate proudly.

Phasma blinked. “Ben never watches his films.”

“He did tonight,” Rey replied, walking past her to set down her backpack.

“Did he seem — I mean, was he alright?” Phasma questioned.

“Yeah, why?”

“He walked out on an interview today. Hux was positively livid. I thought he was finally going to deliver on his promise and murder Ben,” her roommate explained.

Rey shrugged. “He works a lot. He probably just needed the afternoon off.”

“Right,” Phasma drawled. “Since when do you call him Ben?”

“We’re friends,” Rey remarked. “Friends use each other’s names.”

Phasma nodded. “True.”

“How was your day?” Rey returned, oblivious to the knowing grin forming on her roommate’s face.

“Good. I got the tickets for the gala this weekend,” Phasma shared.

“The gala?”

“The First Order throws a charity gala each year at the Grand Hyatt. This year all the money is going to the New York Humane Society,” Phasma informed her. “It was Ben’s year to pick the recipient.”

Rey’s chest warmed at the knowledge. Ben Solo was an attractive actor but, more importantly, he was a good man.

Today she’d seen a different side of her employer. He hadn’t floundered like a fish out of water or forced himself to fit into some preconceived role molded from expectations. Today he’d been Ben. Just Ben.

Rey enjoyed seeing his reactions to _ Boon _. He knew the premise from the table readings and numerous tales but he’d never seen the movie in its entirety. When the final credits rolled, Rey was pleased to find him grinning.

“That was good,” he told her, sounding pleasantly surprised.

“You were good,” she pointed out. “This might be my favorite role you’ve played.”

He was stunned by her answer, expecting her to prefer his redeemable hero character from the _Black Diamond_ series. “Kylo Ren has a huge following,” he remarked.

“I like the films,” Rey clarified, “but _ Boon _ is more relatable. It feels authentic and genuine in a way the _Black Diamond_ saga will never be.”

That’s how the afternoon with Ben felt — authentic and genuine. It was a completely separate experience from seeing pictures of him on the red carpet at a film festival or attending premieres.

He’d be doing the latter Saturday evening and she’d be watching Moose.

“I guess I’ll be working this weekend again,” Rey remarked.

“Doubt it,” Phasma returned.

“What do you mean?”

“Ben never goes to those things,” Phasma revealed. “If it’s not mandatory, he won’t go.”

“But it’s for his charity!” Rey cried.

“I’ve been asking him to go for years,” her roommate said with a sigh. “He won’t listen to me. I usually end up giving our table away to the interns at the office.”

“I’m calling him,” Rey declared, pulling out her phone.

Phasma smirked. “You do that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rey convinces Ben to attend the charity gala and Ben convinces Rey to attend with him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks to my beta, [ RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel/works). It's her enablement that produced this fic.

“No, absolutely not.”

“Ben, come on! You can’t skip it. They are awarding the money to_ your _charity,” Rey pleaded from the other line.

When he saw her name come up on his phone, his first instinct was to panic. Had she gotten stuck in the subway? Did she get locked out of her apartment?

Once he answered the call, though, he realized the truth was much worse. Rey was on a mission and when she wanted something, she got it, which was evident by the fact she’d convinced him to watch one of his films.

Ben shook his head, still trying to figure out how that had happened.

He’d never seen his movies before. He hated watching himself, always picking apart where he could have been more articulate or done a different gesture. That was why he preferred the theater. Each performance was a once and done event. There was no recording to immortalize his failures.

With Rey, he hadn’t seen those moments. All he saw was a story about a family who would do anything for each other. It was the type of family he wished he would have been born into. He suspected Rey felt the same.

“Ben!”

He cleared his throat. “Rey, tonight is Thursday. The gala is on Saturday. I’d need a tux and—.”

“Rose, Phasma, and I can work out all the details,” she quickly assured him.

“What about Moose?” he argued.

“It’s one night, Ben. I’ll tire him out the day of so he sleeps through the entire event,” she promised.

“I have to fill an entire table for dinner,” he objected.

“Invite your friends,” Rey replied casually.

“I don’t have friends. Remember? We’ve been through—.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Of course you have friends. You have Hux, Phasma, Rose, and I,” she persisted. She was barreling through all of his excuses like a runaway train.

“That’s five,” he calculated.

“If everyone brings a date, that’s ten,” Rey countered.

An ugly feeling swept through him but all he did was remind her, “I don’t date.”

There was a pause, then, “Okay, well, you can take Kaytoo.”

“Kay _ who_?”

“Kaytoo,” she repeated. “He’s my friend’s boyfriend. I was going to hang out with them this weekend but I’m sure they’d ditch a Netflix binge session for a black-tie gala.”

Ben’s head started to swim with questions. Before he could ask a single one, Rey was filling in the remaining seats.

“Rose’s sister is free and so is their neighbor and his boyfriend. So that makes ten!”

“I don’t know—.”

“Ben Solo, how would you feel if Moose was one of those dogs at the Humane Society?”

He stared down at his companion, the massive dog sleeping peacefully by his feet. His gut twisted with guilt.

“Alright,” he relented with a sigh. “I’ll be there.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you got me to agree to this,” Ben grumbled.

It was Saturday evening and his entourage was preparing for the gala at his penthouse. It was practical choice due to the location and the ample available space. Another reason was to make sure Ben followed through with his promise and went. He looked like he might bolt at his first opportunity.

Rose moved to fix his bow-tie.

Rey laughed from her seat on the couch, where she was cuddling with Moose.

“You’re not even dressed!” he pointed out, eyeing her street clothes grudgingly.

She waved him off. “It doesn’t take that long. The movies exaggerate things.”

Hux snorted in disbelief, adjusting his tie in the mirror. Rey noticed the way his gaze kept flickering over to Rose, who had to stand on a chair to reach Ben properly. When she finished, Hux was there to offer his hand and help her down.

Rey smiled. Who would have thought that under all his childish tantrums, Armitage Hux was actually a true gentleman?

“Come on.” She glanced up to see Ben standing over her, hand stretched out. “Your turn.”

He led her to the spare bedroom, where a team of stylists was waiting along with several garment bags.

“What’s all this?” she asked, surprised.

“If I have to go to this thing, you’re going with me. Trust me, once you get through hair and makeup, you’ll never want to do this again,” he teased.

With that, he pushed her inside and shut the door.

Rey rolled her eyes at the dramatics but when her focus landed on the array of tools set up, she gulped. She didn’t even know there were that many shades of lipstick. And what were those scary metal pinchers for?

“Miss Niima,” the lead stylist greeted her. “Which cut do you prefer?” she asked, as her assistants began to open the garment bags.

Rey scanned the gowns, all different from the color of the fabric to the type of material used.

“Uh, can I phone a friend?” she questioned with a laugh. The stylists didn’t appear amused.

_ Tough crowd_, she thought as she texted Phasma and Rose.

Rey pretended to consider her options while she waited for her friends to arrive.

Phasma entered first, looking like sophistication embodied in her red halter evening gown. The plunging neckline and cinched waist made her appear somehow even taller. Her platinum locks were pinned back in a retro style, which she’d paired with a striking red lip that matched the color of her dress.

“C’est magnifique!” the lead stylist applauded. She blew Phasma a kiss. The PR manager responded with thanks before turning her attention to Rey’s outfit options.

Rose came in next, wearing a pastel blue ball gown. The top was adorned with sparkling embellishments negating the need for any flashy jewelry. It was a softer look than Phasma’s and it fit Rose’s personality perfectly. 

“Phas!” Rose squealed, seeing the other woman’s choice. “You look great!”

“Thank you, Rose. So do you,” Phasma returned.

“I still have to get my hair done,” she waved off the compliment.

“You look beautiful,” Rey agreed. “Hux is going to swallow his tongue when he sees you.”

“Oh.” Rose blushed and hurried over to garment bags.

Phasma winked at Rey, who tried not to laugh at her friend’s expense.

Over the past few weeks, Rey noticed how abruptly Hux’s mood changed when Rose entered the room. It was clear to everyone but Rose exactly how the redhead felt about her. It was ironic, considering what Rose suggested when she had cornered Rey in Ben’s closet. Was she blind or in denial?

“What about this one?” Rose held up a pink chiffon gown.

Rey made a face.

“This one?” Phasma offered a slim, black number.

Rey shook her head.

“Oh my God!” Rose gushed suddenly. “This one! This is perfect!”

Rey stared at the selection. Rose may not have the best instincts when it came to love but she sure knew how to pick a dress.

* * *

“Would you stop that?” Hux snapped at him. “You’re pacing like your wife is in labor.”

“And what do you call what you’re doing?” Ben shot back.

“I’m patrolling in case any of the stylists tries to take an unauthorized picture,” Hux answered.

Ben scoffed and shook his head. “You’re full of shit.”

“Excuse me?” Hux snarled.

“You’re waiting for Rose just like I’m waiting for— Rey!”

He didn’t have time to be embarrassed by his outburst because she was standing there, looking like something out of a dream — his dreams, to be precise — and he lost the ability to speak. It was par for the course, really. Ben had struggled with expressing himself around her since day one.

Her hair was down, curled so the ends hung just above her bare shoulders. The halter cut of the snowflake white dress showed off her lean form and fluttered around her when she moved. Her makeup was minimal, only enough to accentuate her features. Ben appreciated the stylists’ restraint. He wanted to be able to see Rey, especially her eyes, which appeared more green than brown tonight.

“Is it okay?” she asked, her fingers twisting in front of her nervously as she waited for his appraisal.

Someone nudged him in the back. “Say something,” Hux urged in a hushed tone.

“Y-yeah,” he said in response to Rey.

She blinked uncertainly.

Hux jabbed his elbow into Ben’s ribs. He coughed. “I mean, it suits you. You look good in white.”

_ You look good in anything_, he wanted to add.

Her face broke into a bright smile. “Thanks.” She turned to the couch where Moose was lounging uninterrupted. “What do you think, boy?”

The Pittbull Rottweiler mix picked up his head, gave a lazy yawn, then resumed sleeping.

“I guess it’s all the same to dogs since they’re color-blind,” Rey laughed with a shrug. 

“Uh, right.” Ben anxiously scratched the back of his neck. “Well, um, shall we?” He offered her his arm.

“I’m so excited!” Rey beamed up at him as she laced her arms around his. “I’ve never been to a gala before. I didn’t even get to go to prom last year. Plutt said it was a waste of prime selling hours.”

The smile on Ben’s face fell away. “Plutt?”

“My guardian,” she clarified without skipping a beat. “But this will be even better than prom because I get to be with all my friends and there will be food.”

“Right,” Ben agreed, but he was only half-listening.

Events like tonight were a dime a dozen. He’d been to more than his fair share and had little interest in attending any more but Rey was shining brighter than any star in the sky, filled with childlike wonder as she spoke animatedly about the gala. 

It made him think of all the things she hadn’t had the opportunity to experience in her young life, of all the things she'd been denied. If going tonight made her happy, Ben was all too glad to do it. He wouldn’t deny her anything. 

“Did you know they expect to donate half a million to the Humane Society tonight?” she asked him as he helped her into their limo.

“I didn’t.”

She informed him about the guest list, the number of donations already received, and how each dollar would make a difference to the shelter. As she spoke, her hands waved about and her cheeks dimpled from how hard she was smiling. She was truly amazing. 

He was too engrossed in listening to her and nodding when appropriate to notice when they arrived at the Grand Hyatt. He didn't see the flashing lights of cameras going off or hear the calls from the crowd. 

All Ben Solo saw was Rey Niiima.

Which was why he didn’t see the two men strolling up until the one pulled her away from him and into a hug. 

Ben felt like someone had doused him with ice water. 

“Bodhi!” Rey embraced the man in the bohemian suit. Who did he think he was? Jason Momoa?

“Hey, Sunshine! You look great as always. That gown is stunning. Who dressed you?” the man questioned, while Ben silently seethed. That was what he had wanted to say. 

“Ben’s stylists,” she answered. “Oh! Ben.” Her hands were wrapping around his, pulling him towards the two guys. “Bodhi, this is my boss, Ben Solo. Ben, this is my friend Bodhi, the barista I was telling you about and his boyfriend, Kaytoo.”

“Hey, man, nice to meet you. We love your movies,” Bodhi told him, offering his hand for a shake.

Ben glanced over at Rey, who was smiling at him — just him — and shook the barista’s hand. “Nice to meet you,” he managed to say.

“My other half,” Bodhi introduced his boyfriend.

“Better half,” the blonde man scoffed. “I’m Kaytoo Esso.”

“Ben Solo.” 

“Thank you for inviting us. This is much better than boxed wine and Chinese take-out, right, Rey?” Bodhi joked, leaning into her.

“It’s all I’ve thought about for the last forty-eight hours,” she confessed.

“You and the girls did a nice job,” Ben commended her. “I don’t know how you found tuxes for Hux and me at the last minute, not to mention dresses for you ladies, but you pulled it off. Well done.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Rey squeezed his hand.

Ben forgot to breathe. He wasn’t sure if it was from the title or her touch. Either way, he found himself back under her spell.

She glided through the room, greeting the people she recognized from his office while he trailed quietly behind. No one paid him much attention, too enraptured by the dynamic woman on his arm to care that he’d made an appearance.

Well, almost no one.

“Solo.”

“Evening, Mr. Snoke,” Ben addressed the owner of the First Order.

“I wasn’t expecting you tonight,” the older man remarked. “And with a date.”

Ben tensed as Snoke’s eyes roamed over Rey. Had the room gotten cooler?

“Hi! You must be Ben’s boss. I’m Rey,” she offered her hand along with a charming smile. 

“Young Rey, what a pleasure to meet you,” Snoke purred, taking her hand and pressing a chaste kiss to her knuckles.

Rey stiffened and Ben reached over, removing her hand from Snoke’s grip. “We were just about to get a drink,” he said. “Have a nice evening, Mr. Snoke.”

“And you as well.”

Ben slipped his hand to Rey’s lower back, steering her to the back corner of the room.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Ben, but your boss is creepy. He’s like the Emperor from _ Blue Harvest_,” Rey commented. 

“Mr. Snoke is...different,” Ben replied. “I’m sorry he made you uncomfortable.”

“I’m used to guys like that from the pawnshop,” Rey responded. “But thanks for saving me. I doubt putting him in a wrist lock would have ended well for either of us.”

Ben smirked. “No, but it certainly would have been entertaining.”

“Yeah, but then I couldn’t come next year,” Rey returned. “And they have bacon-wrapped scallops. See? So much better than prom.”

Ben chuckled, walking with her over to the bar. “Whiskey neat,” he ordered, before turning to Rey. “What would like?”

“Club soda?”

He leaned down. “If you want to try something, no one here will care if you do.”

“That’s okay,” Rey replied. “Wouldn’t want you to have to carry me home.”

Ben was about to tell her that he wouldn’t mind when someone called his name. Or, more accurately, shouted his name from across the dance floor. He glanced over his shoulder and instantly cursed.

“Solo!” The man slung an arm around his shoulders, using his free hand to pat his chest.

“Dameron,” he ground out. “What are you doing—.”

“Hey! I know you,” Dameron exclaimed, pointing at Rey. 

“Hey, flyboy,” she shot back.

“Yeah.” Dameron started to laugh. “You’re that straight-edge girl. Still keeping it legal, I see,” he remarked, gesturing to her soda.

“I’m not twenty-one,” Rey reminded him.

“Don’t worry,” Dameron lowered his voice, leaning towards her. “Neither am I.” He winked.

“Get off,” Ben ordered, shoving Dameron to the side. “How did you even get in here?”

“My friend invited us.”

“Friend?” Ben questioned.

“Us?” Rey asked at the same time.

Ben watched as a dark-skinned man and a wiry woman approached them.

“This is my boyfriend, Finn and our neighbor, Paige,” Dameron introduced the two. “Paige’s sister works for the First Order and invited us.”

“You’re Rose’s sister?” Rey connected the dots before he did. “I’m Rey. It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“Rey.” Paige hugged her and the two began discussing how much they loved Rose, leaving Ben standing awkwardly alone.

“Is that your girlfriend?” Dameron asked.

“No,” Ben answered quickly. “She works for me.” Dameron’s partner, Finn, nearly choked on his glass of wine. “Not like _ that _,” Ben snapped. “She’s my dog’s caretaker.”

“Is your dog here?” Dameron questioned, gazing around. 

“No.”

“But she is,” Finn pointed out.

“Yes.”

“So she’s your girlfriend,” Dameron surmised.

Ben groaned. 

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The gala was everything she’d envisioned. From the fancy wine glasses to the luxurious decorations, it was perfect. Rey couldn’t stop smiling.

_ Screw prom! _The First Order Gala was ten times better.

Paige and Rose’s neighbors were nice. Rey particularly liked Finn. He was a former foster kid too so they had a lot in common. While she got to know Finn, Ben got to catch up with Poe. The two had grown up together in Washington, D.C.

After dinner concluded, the guests were invited to peruse the silent auction and dance. Rey strolled through the tables with Bodhi and Kaytoo, commenting on the opulent lives of the rest of the attendees.

Kaytoo had a dry sense of humor and no filter. His bluntness reminded Rey a little of Phasma and she made a mental note to discuss the idea of having a party at their apartment to give the two a chance to get to know one another.

As they finished up their review of the auction items, the DJ began playing “Summer Days.”

“Oh! I love this song,” Bodhi sang out. “Let’s go!”

“No,” Kaytoo refused.

He turned to her. “Sunshine?” 

Rey bit her lip. She was tired from spending the day running Moose down and her ankles kept wobbling in her heels. She wasn’t used to wearing four-inch stilettos.

“Please?” he begged with puppy dog eyes.

“Alright,” she relented.

They made their way out to the dance floor, quickly joined by the rest of their table except for Kaytoo and Ben.

“Be right back,” Rey told her friends.

She slipped through the crowd to her boss. “Come dance with us.”

“I don’t dance,” Ben told her.

“I don’t normally either but there’s a first time for everything,” she encouraged, grabbing his hand.

“I _ can’t _ dance,” he argued.

“Neither can I. That’s not the point.”

“What’s the point?”

“That it’s fun!”

Ben begrudgingly allowed her to lead him onto the dance floor where their friends were all huddled together. He eyed them all cautiously until Rey swung his arm and started forcing him to join in the fun.

At first, he merely stared at her, his expression unreadable. Then, slowly, hints of a smile grew into a full grin and he was moving to the beat on his own.

Rey’s cheer was silenced by the change in tempo, as the DJ switched to a romantic ballad.

Couples paired up, leaving her standing alone in the middle of the crowd. Ben stared at her, equal parts alone and uncomfortable. Rey tried to laugh it off, echoing his earlier gesture.

She held out her arm. “Shall we?”

Ben’s shoulders relaxed. He took both of her hands and placed them on his shoulders. For the first time that evening, Rey was thankful for her heels. She wasn’t sure how she’d have reached without them. 

His hands were hot on the small of her back as if they could burn through the thin fabric. When he pulled her closer, Rey bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything embarrassing.

After all, this was normal. It was normal for two adult friends to share a dance and they were just friends. _ Right_?

Her mind said yes. Her heart said something else. The longer she remained under Ben’s gaze, trapped by his soulful eyes, the less she minded the conflict within herself.

They didn’t speak as they gently swayed around the dance floor. They didn’t need to. Rey could feel Ben’s anxiety recede just as her own nervous energy dissipated. There was no party, no crowd of eager fans outside, no paparazzi trying to snag a scandalous photo. Here, in this moment, it was just them. 

Just Ben and Rey. 

She didn’t hear the music stop. She was still holding on. And Ben seemed to have no intention of letting her go.

“If you will please make your way to your tables, we will begin the live auction,” one of the board members announced from the stage. 

Rey blinked and the haze lifted. As she pulled away, Ben took her hand and led her back to their table.

She pointedly ignored the stares from her friends. She didn’t want to explain what just happened mostly because she didn’t understand it herself. Just like she didn’t understand why Ben continued to hold her hand once they were in their seats.

Rey kept her focus on the stage, reminding herself why they were here. The animals in the shelters weren’t that different from her. 

They’d been abandoned, neglected, and forgotten. They weren’t the cute, cuddly puppies that everyone wanted. They were older, damaged by mistrust and the stress of survival. Beneath all the concerns was a loyal companion, one who would remain rooted by your side. 

“Tonight, we’ve surpassed our target of $500,000. Based on the silent auction and your generous donations throughout the evening, we are closing in on $750,000,” the man on stage declared.

The room erupted in a round of applause. Ben’s hand slipped free of hers to clap along with them.

Rey took a deep breath, urging herself to control her emotions. She tried in vain to pay attention to the live auction, but the only thing she’d remember later was the feeling of Ben’s gaze boring into the side of her face, as she stared determinedly at the stage.

As the night concluded, Rey went around saying goodbye to everyone. She hugged Bodhi, promising to reschedule their Netflix binge party. As she turned to speak to Kaytoo, her sole slid on the carpeting.

Rey winced as her ankle twisted. _ Stupid stilettos_. She’d been teetering around on them all night, praying she didn’t fall flat on her face. It was the main reason she’d been holding onto Ben. At least that’s what she told herself.

“Sunshine, are you okay?” Bodhi placed his hand on her arm to steady her. 

“I’m fine,” she insisted.

“Kaytoo and I can take you home,” he offered, moving to link his arm through hers.

“I’ve got her.” Ben stepped in front of Bodhi, looping his arm around her waist and suddenly her feet were off the ground.

“Ben!”

“I’ve got you,” he promised.

Rey‘s face burned, especially when she saw the thumbs-up Rose was giving her behind Ben’s back. Still, she wound her arms around his neck and didn’t utter another protest as he carried her out to the limo.

“Ben! Ben! Here! Look here!”

“Mr. Solo, what’s your date’s name?”

“What happened tonight?”

“Are you engaged?”

“Is she pregnant?”

Rey decided that freedom of speech was a wonderful thing until people abused the privilege. The assumptions they were making about her and her boss were insane. Engaged? Pregnant? They weren’t even dating. She wasn’t a Kardashian. 

Ben ignored them all, giving a curt nod to their driver who was waiting with the door held open. Carefully, he ducked down, depositing Rey inside before sliding in beside her. 

Once the door shut, he asked, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she echoed her earlier reassurance.

“You should elevate it, in case it’s a sprain,” he advised, maneuvering around the cabin to the ice bucket.

“Ben.”

“Here.” He helped her shift down the seat, propping her leg up on his thigh. Then he pressed the towel wrapped with ice onto her ankle. After a moment, he inquired, “Better?” 

The chaos outside died away the longer she stared into his chocolate orbs. They were deep and intense, luring her in until all she could see was him.

Rey felt her cheeks heating up again. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Ben and Rey deal with the consequences of their night at the gala together...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks to my beta, [ RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel/works). She's been super busy with RL and her own fics, but somehow she manages to still beta for me. LIKE A BOSS!

Rey stretched her legs, toes scraping against a velvety soft material. Her brow furrowed. Had Phasma tossed a new blanket on her bed? She turned her face into her pillow, nuzzling against the warmth.

Her brow creased in confusion. Why was her pillow hot and hard?

Leaning away, Rey collided with a cushioned wall. Her eyes opened and she suppressed a squeak.

Her pillow turned out to be the chest of Ben Solo, her employer and friend?

Rey’s mind raced as she tried to recall how she’d fallen into this predicament. It started when Ben surprised her by carrying her out of the Grand Hyatt to the car. He’d taken care of her, insisting she stay until she felt better. Even when Phasma promised to force her to keep her foot propped up, he didn’t let her go. 

When they arrived at his penthouse, they’d agreed to watch a movie. She'd changed back into her street clothes from earlier, even though Ben had offered her an old T-shirt and pair of drawstring rubber shorts. They wouldn't have fit her anyway. 

She let Ben pick but his selection hadn’t mattered. They ignored what was playing on the screen, talking about the evening, which shifted into a conversation about her background.

Ben had picked up on her comment about Plutt before they left and he hadn’t forgotten about it. He’d asked to know more about her past. Rey couldn’t lie. Not to him. Not after all he’d done for her.

Even though she’d been nervous to tell him, she remembered how he’d been at the park. He hadn’t looked at her the way the doorman had the first day she arrived at 172 Madison Ave. Ben had an entirely different reaction. He’d been angry, hurt, and protective.

With her foot elevated on a pillow and her back resting against his side, Rey told him about how she ended up in Plutt’s care. She explained why she left, how she met Poe, and how Moose changed everything for her.

“He led me to you,” she said.

They’d spent the remainder of the film sharing different aspects of their lives, learning about each other while Moose slept on the floor nearby. Eventually, Rey felt her eyes grow heavy and she’d leaned into the couch. She must have fallen asleep. 

That explained why she was currently lying on his couch but it didn’t explain why he was wrapped around her in such an intimate way. Almost as if he was a lover.

Her cheeks burned. They were friends. Any attraction she felt for Ben was misplaced not only because he was her boss but because he was _ the _ Ben Solo, world-renowned actor and one of the most sought-after men on the red carpet. He wasn’t interested in being with a nobody like her.

Rey shifted slightly, attempting to maneuver out of his hold. His arms were locked around her waist, keeping her wedged between the back of the couch and his chest. There was no escape.

Hesitantly, she reached up to brush his hair out of his face. Ben appeared younger in his sleep, less weighed down by the hefty expectations he labored under when he was working. Rey saw it at the park, the way the weight fell off his shoulders while he played catch with Moose and in the ease of his movements last night when he'd been surrounded by his friends. The pressure of his career was like a noose around his neck but here and now, he was free.

She could relate to that. If it hadn’t been for him, Rey would be a slave in the pawnshop. The only difference was that Ben loved his job. He just needed to find a balance.

“Hey.”

Rey withdrew her hand, her cheeks growing hotter. “Hi,” she replied weakly. “Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“‘S’okay,” he mumbled, pressing the heel of his palm to his eyes. He wiped away the traces of his rest and smiled at her. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

Rey was going to respond by telling him he didn’t have to stay out on the couch with her, not when he had a huge bed to sleep in. Somehow, though, the idea of mentioning his bed seemed to only increase the flush of her skin.

She cleared her throat. “I should probably take Moose out.”

“I can do it,” he started to offer when the dog in question popped up from where he’d been sleeping on the floor.

Moose greeted his owner good morning with a sloppy kiss, startling Ben. Rey watched as her boss fell off the couch in a heap of flailing limbs and obscenities while his companion jumped playfully all over him.

“Moose, stop! Bad dog!”

“Moose,” Rey tried between giggles. “Sit.”

The massive dog obeyed.

“Are you only going to listen to her now? Is that how it’s gonna be?” Ben teased.

“We have an understanding,” Rey informed him.

“Oh yeah?” Ben questioned with a smirk.

He pulled her off the couch and onto the floor with him, chuckling when Moose began attacking her in the same frivolous manner.

“Who has an understanding now?” Ben mocked.

“You’re going down!” Rey grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

As soon as she realized what she’d done, she froze. Ben’s eyes narrowed and she swallowed, unsure if she had crossed a line.

Until he hit her back with the other couch cushion.

“This means war!” Rey shrieked, pouncing on him.

Moose jumped around, attacking the pillows and pawing at them as they wrestled on the floor trying to secure victory. Between the barking and the laughter, neither Rey nor Ben heard Rose enter the apartment.

Ben caught hold of Rey’s wrists to keep her from striking him with another pillow. It wasn’t until then that she glanced up and noticed Rose was watching them.

“Good morning,” Ben’s assistant greeted them with amusement shining in her dark eyes.

Rey immediately pulled away and Ben released her. Their faces mirrored one another, surprised with a flushed tint.

“Hi Rose,” Rey managed with a shy wave. She could see the unsaid, _ I told you so_, in the way her friend smiled back at her.

“What are you two up to this early?” Rose asked.

“We were making sure Moose got his exercise,” Rey explained. “He was a bit rowdy after last night.”

“Right,” Ben agreed quickly.

Too quickly.

Rose eyed them both but didn’t call them out on the obvious lie. Instead, she pulled out her iPad and began reviewing Ben’s agenda for the day.

Rey took the reprieve to gather up the displaced pillows and afghan and return them to their proper places on Ben’s couch. She was aware of how his eyes followed each of her movements as Rose read off his schedule.

When Rey stood up, he did too.

“I’m going to get ready to take Moose for his walk,” she announced.

Ben opened his mouth to say something but then abruptly shut it when Hux stormed into the penthouse.

Rey hurried to the bathroom, escaping the redhead’s wrath and the questioning gaze of her boss.

She locked the bathroom door, resting against it as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. She’d had a pillow fight with Ben Solo — _ the _ Ben Solo — in his penthouse. After waking up in his arms.

She went to the sink to splash her face with cold water. How had she let this happen? One minute they were agreeing to be friends and the next she was sleeping with him.

Staring at herself, Rey didn’t recognize the girl she saw before her. She’d put on weight. Her cheeks were no longer sunken in and her collarbone didn’t stick out like a skeleton. She almost looked pretty.

Maybe he felt it too...

Rey shook her head, stepping away from the basin and her reflection. 

She was losing herself to a fantasy, a dream of something that seemed picture-perfect but nothing in life was that simple, especially matters of the heart. As much as Rey wanted to deny it, she couldn’t.

She was falling for Ben Solo. Hard.

Combing her fingers through her hair, Rey attempted to make herself presentable, then headed out to grab Moose. With any luck, she could duck out unnoticed while Hux and Rose prepared Ben for his rescheduled interview with Inside the Actor's Studio.

As expected, the trio was at the kitchen counter going over Phasma’s notes and strategizing. Rey hooked Moose’s leash to his collar and led the mixed breed toward the door.

“Rey.”

She froze, her free hand inches from the door handle.

Ben wrapped his hand around hers, forcing her to turn and face him. “Will you be here when I get back?”

“Yes,” Rey answered.

“Good.” His face erupted into a relieved grin. 

Rey wasn’t sure what to make of the expression until he leaned down to press a tender kiss to her lips. “We’re not done yet,” he promised. 

She walked more than ten blocks before she was able to hear anything over the pounding of her heart.

* * *

Ben smiled as he strolled onto the stage where they filmed Inside the Actor's Studio. He was too elated to be nervous. Hux kept shooting him suspicious glares as if he expected him to bolt out the side door.

Attending the charity gala was exactly what he had needed. Or, more accurately, spending the night with Rey was what he needed. He felt refreshed, rejuvenated, the way people said they felt after finishing a detox or returning from a spa getaway.

When he made his way through the screaming crowds of fans waiting for him, Ben barely noticed the waving hands or flashes of phones. All he could think about was the bloom of color on Rey’s cheeks and how her lips parted in surprise when he’d kissed her. It was the most forward he had ever been and it had paid off.

He wanted to see her like that again.

“What do I have this afternoon?” he asked Rose as she appeared with a bottle of water.

“Nothing after this, but you do have to RSVP for next weekend. They are doing a screening of _ This is Where You Left Me _ in the park on Sunday. It’s to celebrate the fifth anniversary of the film. All your co-stars will be there,” Rose reminded him.

“Do we have any extra tickets?” Ben questioned.

Rose raised her eyebrows at him but after a brief pause, she nodded. “Yes, of course. They always give us several passes for your friends and family but you never use them so I was going to—.”

“I want them,” Ben informed her. “Can you leave them on my desk at the apartment? And can you make a reservation at Jean-Georges for that evening?”

Rose stared at him, stunned. Then, slowly, her lips tilted up in a smirk. “She doesn’t care about fancy things, you know.”

“I know, but she deserves them.” With that, he stepped out onto the stage to join James Lipton. 

* * *

Rey wandered down the avenue towards Madison Square Park, her mind far from the bustling street. Last night felt like a dream come true and when she woke that dream transformed her reality into one she hadn’t expected. 

Ben Solo kissed her.

_ The _Ben Solo.

Rey laughed to herself, cheeks tinged pink from reliving the memory. Unconsciously, she traced her fingertips along the seam of her mouth. 

It had been her first kiss and it was perfect. As amazing as dancing at the gala and waking up cradled in his arms had been, neither could compare to the brush of his lips against hers. 

She felt like cheering or going for a run, or something — _anything_ — to burn off the excess energy she was filled with. Her chest was warm and a pleasant fluttering sensation kept rippling through her, causing her arms to speckle with goose flesh. 

Rey had had a crush before. There had been the fleeting infatuation with guys in high school and the silly fixation she’d experienced in middle school but none of it was close to what she experienced now. 

_ No_, this was something else. 

It felt raw and powerful. It was strong enough to keep her heart beating wildly in her chest and release an uncontrollable desire. 

Whatever this new emotion was, it couldn’t be defined as a simple crush. 

_ We’re not done yet. _

Anticipation made her smile grow and she failed to notice the man watching her as she passed. 

“Rey-girl.” 

She froze, turning on her heel to see Plutt. 

“Been a while,” he remarked gruffly. 

She didn’t respond, glancing around to see if anyone else was nearby. The usual Sunday church-goers and Farmer’s market patrons strolled past, unaware of the danger she faced. 

“Saw a picture of you this morning,” he grumbled, withdrawing a stained copy of the morning paper. “Seems you made a new friend.” 

Rey felt her stomach churn as she saw a photo under the Entertainment section. It was a shot of Ben carrying her out of the hotel. 

“Maybe you can introduce your beau to Uncle Plutt and I’ll forget about the fact you ran out on me,” he suggested. 

“No,” she snapped.

“No?” His beady eyes narrowed. He stepped closer to her. “Now, you listen here, Rey-girl, I’ve had a hard time managing the shop since you up and left. You’re—.”

“Good,” she snarled, interrupting him. 

He grabbed her arm roughly. “You bitc—.”

Moose growled, baring his sharp canines. 

Her former guardian released her instantly. “Keep that mutt away from me!” he shouted. 

People stopped to stare at him. Rey merely patted Moose on the head. “If you ever touch me again, I’m reporting you to the police,” she told him. 

“Miss, are you alright?” a passerby asked. 

“I’m fine,” she waved him off.

“Wait,” another witness spoke. “Isn’t that the girl from the First Order Gala?” 

“Yeah, I think it is.” 

The danger shifted from Plutt to the growing crowd who recognized her from page six.

Rey gave a light tug on Moose’s leash, hurrying up the sidewalk. People followed, whipping their phones out and calling to her. She broke into a run, the dog jogging alongside her to keep up. 

When she broke through the double doors of 172 Madison Avenue, the doorman glanced up at her in confusion until he saw the hoard. 

“Upstairs, miss,” he directed her. 

Rey darted into the elevator and out of sight. 

* * *

Ben knew something was wrong the second he stepped off stage. Rose had her back to him as she murmured directions into her phone and Hux was nowhere to be found. 

“What happened?”

“Snoke authorized a photo from last night to run on page six,” Rose answered. 

He didn’t have to ask which picture. Ben already knew. His hands clenched into fists at his side. He had expected something devious from Snoke. The man liked to flex his control over his contracts but this was a new low, even for him. 

“Call Rey from the car,” Ben ordered as he headed for the car. “I want everyone at the apartment by the time we get there.”

“She’s already there,” Rose informed him. When he raised his eyebrows, she added, "Phasma is with her."

Ben gestured for Rose to get in. As soon as the door shut, he demanded she tell him everything. 

By the time Canady dropped them at the side entrance to 172 Madison, Ben was shaking with anger. 

Snoke dealt in manipulation tactics but this time he’d gone too far. His methods allowed Rey’s former guardian to find her. As daunting as being thrown to the metaphorical wolves was, losing her anonymity when it impacted her safety was far worse. 

And knowing his employer had authorized it had Ben seething. 

When he stormed into the apartment, Rey was sitting on the couch. His Pittbull-Rottweiler mix was laying next to her with his head in her lap, curled up as close as physically possible. Phasma flanked her other side, her back ram-rod straight and her blue eyes hard as she stared at the TV. 

An overweight man in a stained T-shirt was being interviewed about the sighting by Madison Park. 

“Yeah, I know ‘er,” he told the reporter. “She’s my foster daughter. She ran away about a month ago and I’ve been searching for her since. Can’t tell you how surprised I was when I saw ‘er in the paper. I barely recognized her.”

Ben noticed the way Rey bristled, too fixated by the image on the screen to notice his arrival. 

“Bastard,” Hux hissed from where he stood beside the couch. “He’s just lying to soak up his fifteen minutes.” 

“No,” Phasma disagreed. “He’s a puppet in all this.”

“What?” Hux queried. 

“She’s right. Plutt’s not smart enough to find Rey based on a single picture. Snoke did this,” Ben agreed, startling the three of them. 

Rey’s eyes widened when she saw him. Inwardly, he cringed as he watched an array of emotions flicker across her face — shame, fury, embarrassment, and, worst of all, fear.

He wasn’t sure what his employer hoped to achieve by leaking details about Rey to the media but Ben did know what he had to do.

“Rose, set up a meeting with Cassian,” Ben directed. “We need to have a conversation about my contract with the First Order.” 

His assistant stared at him for a moment, stunned before she turned away to dial his lawyer. Phasma stood up, joining Hux. Ben steadied himself for a fight but, once again, Rey proved to be correct. His managers stood by him, as friends. 

Snoke probably hadn’t been counting on that. 

Ben planned to use it to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for something to get you in the spirit for Halloween (pun intended), I posted a new one-shot [Blood Summons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967056) with artwork by PandaCapuccino.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support of this story. All of your comments are truly a gift and I appreciate each and every one!
> 
> Special thank you to my beta, [ RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel/works) for talking me out of overthinking this chapter. I'm been doubting my writing choices lately and she made me feel better about my writing process.

Rey gazed out the window as the sleek, black Escalade drove out of the city and followed the highway north to Ben’s residence in upstate New York. Moose was resting with his head in her lap, the weight of the massive dog like a security blanket consoling her. 

It had been less than twenty-four hours since she’d run into Plutt on the street. Her happy, warm glow from the morning had faded during the confrontation. Things had only gotten worse when people began to recognize her from the gala photos, which were everywhere. 

Social media was buzzing since the images were published. The famous bachelor of Manhattan had quite a following, which was evident by the number of requests Phasma had received begging for an interview. She’d been fielding calls when she arrived at the apartment, enraged at Snoke’s publicity ploy and worried about Rey. 

She’d brought a bottle of vodka, along with a pint of Turkey Hill mint chocolate chip ice cream. As moving as the gesture was, Rey couldn’t stomach the idea of eating. 

The news kept replaying the clip of Ben carrying her out of the Grand Hyatt. Their speculation about who she was to him and what had happened tarnished her memories of the evening. The media took the private moment she had had with her boss and turned it into something ugly. 

Newscasters angling for a story dubbed her a Cinderella of sorts, while the crueler hosts labeled her as a gold-digger and warned the men of Manhattan to watch for other runaway scam artists. 

“Don’t let them get to you,” Phasma had advised. “You’re stronger than all this.” 

Rey wanted to believe her but the longer the media looped the footage, the harder their insults were to ignore. Which was why Ben suggested they disappear.

“How are you feeling?” he asked from his seat on the opposite side of Moose. 

“It still feels like a bad dream, like I’ll wake up and it will just be another day,” she confessed. 

“If it makes you feel any better, for me, it’s just another day,” he said with a small smile. 

Rey felt her heart clench. Was this how he spent each day? Living under constant scrutiny? Unable to do anything without worrying about how it would reflect on him as an actor and as a person? Who could live up to such ridiculous standards? 

Then she remembered what Ben had told her about his premieres. 

“Is this how you handle it?” she asked. “Running away?” She tried to laugh it off, but her personal feelings got the better of her and she fell short on delivery. 

“Disappearing for a few days tends to make the paparazzi move on, plus it will give Cassian time to come up with a case against Snoke,” Ben shared. 

Rey bit her lower lip, considering her next words carefully. “Are you sure you want to risk your career over this?”

“This?” Ben repeated, staring at her across the vehicle. 

“Your dog walker,” she clarified. 

“Is that what you think you are?” he asked, shifting in his seat to face her more fully. 

Moose picked up his head, eyeing Ben as if assessing if there was a reason for him to intervene. After a moment, he resumed his prior position on Rey’s lap, unbothered by their chat. 

“That is my job,” Rey replied matter-of-factly.

Ben smirked. “I don’t usually call my dog walker’s friend.” He slid closer. “Or let them talk me into attending red carpet galas.” His arm slid across the seatback, so he could tuck her hair behind her ear. “Or carry them home.” 

Rey felt her cheeks burn. She focused on the floor, unable to meet his intense gaze. “I’m not used to anyone caring about me,” she admitted quietly. 

“Well, you better get used to it, because I care about you,” Ben stated, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him. “A lot.” 

When he pressed his lips to hers, Rey forgot all about her run-in with Plutt. She didn’t think about the paparazzi, who had staked out her apartment, or the fact that her name was plastered all over the tabloids. 

The only thing on Rey’s mind was how utterly perfect Ben Solo was. 

* * *

In all his years acting, Ben had never felt the charge of chemistry with a co-star the way he felt with Rey. It was electrifying and addictive. He slid his hands along the soft, subtle curves of her body, listening to the rustle of fabric as he pulled her out of her seat and into his lap. 

Moose eyed them with annoyance from where he’d relocated in the corner. 

Rey huffed out a laugh, her breath warm where it hit Ben’s neck. “He likes me better, you know.”

“Oh? Is that so?” he asked, guiding her lips back to his. 

He savored the warmth of her body pressed to his the way some people savored a vintage wine — slow and steady. The sounds of the highway faded away, along with the noise of his mind, until he was singularly focused on the woman in his arms. 

Rey wove her fingers through his hair, the tips grazing along his ears and eliciting a moan from him. He’d always been sensitive about his ears. Apparently they were also sensitive, though in an entirely different kind of way. 

When Rey brushed against them, Ben felt a rush wash over his entire body. Like a wave of small shocks, it flowed over him from head to toe and he shivered.

She leaned back, scanning his face with uncertainty. “Ben?”

“Do that again,” he requested, gently dragging her hands back to where he wanted to feel her touch. 

“Your ears?” Her brow furrowed for a moment before she beamed at him. “You’re full of surprises, sir.” 

Ben surged forward to silence her with a kiss. “Sweetheart,” he breathed against her lips. “You have no idea.” 

He could feel her smiling when she met him, lips to lips. 

Rey’s proximity allowed Ben to map her body. His hands trailed over every inch they could reach, learning where she was ticklish, where she was sensitive, and where she was extremely responsive. He was so engrossed in his task, never removing his lips from hers longer than to make a teasing remark, that he didn’t hear the car come to a halt. 

Neither of them noticed until the driver knocked on the door and Moose barked. 

Ben leaned back against the headrest, staring up at Rey as he resurfaced from his aroused haze. “We’re here.”

“Where’s here?”

“You’ll see,” he promised proudly. 

She slipped off his lap, adjusting her clothes before opening the door and jumping out. Moose followed her, close enough to be her shadow. 

Ben took a moment to compose himself, readjusting his pants to hide a persistent problem. 

When he joined Rey outside, Ben saw the surprise shining in her hazel eyes. “This is your little cabin in the woods?” 

“Yeah,” he admitted, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. 

It wasn’t the largest property he owned but it did sit on the most acreage. Ben supposed it was impressive to those who hadn’t ever lived outside the city. 

The structure was a traditional log cabin design with two floors and an expansive patio coming off the second level. It sat tucked away in the trees, off a gravel road that required four-wheel drive, hence the Escalade. It was built for privacy — something both he and Rey needed. 

“This is bigger than our apartment building!” Rey cried.

Ben stifled a laugh. She was exaggerating but seeing her so happy soothed his aching pride. He still hadn’t forgiven himself for thrusting her into the limelight. 

At the time, he’d been overwhelmed by his concern for her and an intense urge to claim her as his. It was an unfamiliar impulse. Regardless of how cutthroat the film industry was, Ben rarely felt possessive about roles, royalties, or resources. 

What he’d felt the night of the gala was something else. It was like tunnel-vision, narrowing his perception until all he could see — all he knew — was Rey. 

He’d acted rashly and, now, she was paying the price for his recklessness. So if she wanted to think his cabin was larger than it was, he’d let her. He’d let her have whatever she wanted. 

“Can we go in?” Rey asked, smiling at him over her shoulder. 

“We didn’t make the long drive for nothing,” he replied with a chuckle. 

She raced up to the front door, Moose flagging her as he followed behind. 

Ben ran a hand through his hair as he glanced down at his phone. Cassian was due to call any minute with an update. He just hoped it was good news. 

* * *

Rey had never seen a house as immaculate as Ben’s cabin. His apartment was spotless, except for Moose’s hair, which was to be expected. Dogs shed. It was only natural for there to be evidence of that fact sprinkled throughout the apartment. 

However, the cabin had a distinct not-lived-in vibe. She wondered when Ben had last visited. 

When she turned to ask him, Rey found he hadn’t followed her inside. He was outside, speaking to the driver who was unloading their luggage. Rey watched as Ben handed the man a wad of bills, gesturing with his hands.

She debated going to check what was going on, then decided against it. Ben had brought her out here to get away from the spotlight. He had experience with evading the press. She didn’t. She would follow his lead. 

Looking around the cabin, Rey was pleased to find it had an open layout. The living room sprawled into a large kitchen, which wrapped around to reveal a formal dining room, an office, and a bathroom. At the center was a magnificent staircase, decorated with ornate carvings. Curious, Rey took the steps, two at a time, up to the second level. 

Moose trailed along with her, keeping close as she explored. 

The upper level was even more lavish than the ground floor. At the front, there was a sliding glass door that led out to the patio, complete with a grill, deck chairs, and heat lamps. 

On each side of the door were enormous glass windows, giving the sitting room a feel of being in the woods without stepping outside. There was a stone fireplace built into the sidewall and plush leather couches surrounding it. The room looked like the perfect place to curl up with a book. 

Rey smiled and continued on. 

There was an in-home theater, a game room, and even a sauna sprinkled through a handful of bedrooms. Each room was more luxurious than the last. 

She stopped in one of the bedrooms, spotting the California-sized king bed. Grinning mischievously at Moose, Rey sprinted toward the bed and flung herself on top of the mattress. The Rottweiler-Pitbull mix followed suit, jumping up aside her. 

Laying with her cheek pressed down on the smooth fabric of the comforter, Rey let her weight sink into the bed. Ben was right. Being here, away from all the commotion of the city, was refreshing. She felt free — free to breathe, free to smile, and free to explore what was going on between her and Ben. 

Her cheeks burned as she thought about their ride up. Rey had wanted it longer than she cared to admit but now that it had happened — whatever “it” was — she wasn’t sure how to move forward. 

All she knew was that she wanted to move forward. 

“There you are,” Ben’s voice pulled her out of her reverie. 

Rey found him carrying all their luggage into the room. “I can help,” she offered as she sprung off the bed. 

She grabbed her duffel bag from Ben, taking it to the dresser to unpack her clothes. 

“Claiming the master for yourself, huh?” he teased.

Rey felt her face heat up from both surprise and embarrassment. All of the rooms had their own private bathrooms and decks, each one outfitted in luxury she had only imagined. She hadn’t been able to tell which room was his, though the size of the bed should have been a clue. 

“We could share,” Rey suggested, lowering her head to hide her blush. 

Was her tone too eager? She’d never done this before. Whatever this was. Ben was older, more experienced. What if she couldn’t keep up? What if she couldn’t give him what he needed — what he wanted? 

“Sharing sounds nice,” Ben’s voice remarked close to her ear. His arms wrapped around her before she could turn to face him. He rested his chin on the top of her head, simply holding her for a moment.

“I sleep better with you,” she admitted, relaxing against her. 

“Me too,” Ben replied softly. 

Rey took a chance, shifting in his arms until they were face to face. “Ben?”

“Yeah?”

The question on the tip of her tongue died. She cupped his face, rising up on her toes to kiss him. 

When Rey’s lips found his, the electricity she’d felt in the car returned. Like fireworks going off in her nervous system, she felt a series of sparks along her arms, dipping down her torso and culminating in a burning sensation low in her belly. 

Ben hoisted her up, carrying her over to the bed. He swatted Moose away when the playful dog tried to nuzzle them both. 

“Out,” Ben commanded.

With a dramatic huff, the Pittbull-Rottweiler mix lumbered off in search of a quiet place to nap. 

Rey giggled as she watched him leave. “And that’s why I’m the favorite.” 

“You’re my favorite,” Ben told her with another kiss. 

Her laughter subsided and her attention turned to the man climbing onto the mattress above her. 

She’d been alone with Ben countless times over the last several weeks. She’d been worried about losing her job, concerned she’d overstepped, and nervous about making him uncomfortable but Rey had never once been scared of Ben Solo. Now, with him kneeling between her thighs, she was terrified.

Not of him.

Of what this _ meant_. 

Falling in love was scary, no matter who you were, but Ben wasn’t a nobody. Ben was a _ somebody _— a very prominent somebody. Rey wasn’t sure how she fit into his life. Was there even a place for her among all those lights, the screaming fans, and the endless schedule shifts? 

“If you think any harder, steam is going to come out of your ears,” Ben joked, noticing her expression. He kissed her forehead. In a softer tone, he added, “We don’t have to do anything, Rey. We can have lunch and —.”

“No.” 

“No?”

Ben was a somebody but he was a somebody who valued those around him. Case in point: Moose. Despite his rigorous schedule, Ben made time for his companion. He moved things around to be with his dog and ensured Moose was taken care of when he couldn’t be. 

Rey saw the way animals were mistreated when she lived at the pawnshop. The same people who were cruel to animals were cruel to people and the reverse was also true. Ben’s dedication to his companion was proof of the type of man he was. She could trust him. 

“No,” she repeated more firmly. “I want this.” 

Ben visibly swallowed. “Y-you do?” 

“Yeah,” Rey smiled up at him. “I might not be any good at it, but—.”

His eyes widened in realization and Rey felt her stomach flip. Had that been the wrong thing to say? 

“Oh, sweetheart.” He kissed her gently. “I’m going to take such good care of you.” 

Rey’s face burned, whether from his use of the endearment or his promise, she couldn’t be sure. 

Carefully, he helped her peel off her shirt, mirroring the same actions to divest him of his a moment later. Next came their jeans, socks, and shoes. Ben rose off the bed, shutting the bedroom door before he returned. 

Rey bit the inside of her cheek, wondering if she was too skinny, too flat-chested, too—

“I can see the steam coming out,” Ben teased. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m...,” she paused, struggling to find the right words. “I don’t look like the women on the red carpet with you.” 

“Rey,” he said, caressing her cheek. “I’m not attracted to any of those women. I’ve never reacted to them the way I react to you. You’re gorgeous, just as you are.” 

“Really?” She hated how pathetic she sounded but at that moment, Rey needed to hear him say it. 

“Really,” he confirmed.

Grabbing onto his shoulders, she pulled him toward her. Ben’s hands planted down on the bed, caging her in between his arms. Rey didn’t mind. She wanted to be surrounded by him. She wanted to feel him. 

Everywhere. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, running the pad of his thumb over her lower lip.

She nodded.

“Alright,” Ben said with a sigh. 

He shifted all of his weight on one hand so he could reach behind Rey. There was a shuffle of his knuckles against the mattress, a tightening of her bra, and then— _ snap _ —she was free. Ben discarded the garment, without so much as a second glance. 

“See? Gorgeous,” he told her.

Her blush deepened. He bent his head down to kiss the swell of each breast, barely brushing his lips over the pale skin. Rey arched her back slightly, unconsciously angling herself closer.

“We don’t have to rush,” Ben reminded her. “There’s no photoshoots, no galas, no interviews. It’s just us now.” 

His free hand traced an invisible line from her collarbone, between the valley of her breasts, down the center of her ribs to her belly button, where it came to stop at the hem of her panties. 

Despite his size, he was extremely gentle in the way he rolled the piece of fabric over her hips and down her legs, leaving Rey completely bare. 

She reached up to where his boxers were bunched at his waist. When he raised his eyebrows at her, Rey smirked. “I can’t let you have all the fun.” 

Ben moved with her, helping her slip the garment down until he was able to kick it off. There was the crinkle of a wrapper and a brief pause while he rolled a condom on his erect member. 

For a moment, they froze, each staring at the other with a mixture of carnal hunger and naive curiosity. Rey’s lips parted as her eyes roamed over the chiseled muscles of Ben’s defined chest. Seeing it on the screen was nothing compared to having it directly in front of her. 

“Lie back, sweetheart,” Ben instructed, his hands guiding her down. 

They locked gazes as she let him position her, resuming his prior spot between her thighs. A nervous flutter erupted in her belly but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was anxious, eager anticipation of what was to come. 

The first press was intense. Rey tangled her fingers in his hair, focusing on the way his lips trailed kisses along her jawbone. When the initial pressure subsided, she felt the anticipation transform into a warmth that expanded through her, stemming out from her core to take control of her entire body. 

Ben’s hips rolled, the motion stimulating everywhere he touched. They were face to face, chest to chest, and hip to hip. It felt overwhelming and exquisite and addictive. It was everything. It was perfect. 

When Ben’s pace increased, Rey felt something in her core tighten. Like a coil in an ignition system, the sensation compressed in on itself until the strain was more than she could bear. She came with a cry, grabbing onto Ben’s shoulders as her legs shook from her climax. 

Moments later, his hips stuttered and he joined her. 

He collapsed into the mattress aside her with a groan. Rey felt similar. Her entire body felt wired as if all her nerves were singing but at the same time, she was worn out. She likened it to a runner’s high — a perfect blend of euphoria and exhaustion. 

“Come here.” Ben wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer until her back was to his chest. She heard the mattress shift as he propped himself up. He leaned over and kissed her temple. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Rey replied honestly. 

“Do you want me to draw you a bath?” he offered. 

“No, just stay here,” she told him, lacing her fingers through his. “Just stay with me.” 

Ben squeezed her and she drifted off. 

* * *

_ Vrrrrr. Vrrrrr. _

Bleary-eyed and confused, Ben reached for his cell. When he glanced down at his phone screen, he was surprised to find that they’d been asleep for hours. He had ten missed calls, nine of which were from the person presently calling him. 

_ Cassian Andor_.

“Rey, I have to take this,” he told her, instantly regretting the timing of the call. He hastily redressed. 

“M’kay,” she mumbled sleepily. “Will you come back?”

“Of course,” he promised, leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of her head. 

“Good.” She nestled deeper under the covers and Ben considered letting the call go to voicemail. It would be so easy to say he was out of service and just crawl beneath the sheets and — 

His phone chimed with a text as if his lawyer knew where his head was at. 

_ Pick up, Solo. _

With a sigh, Ben walked out of the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him.

“What did you find out?” he asked without preamble. 

“It’s not good,” Cassian revealed. 

Ben grimaced, making his way downstairs and outside. He didn’t want to chance Rey overhearing the conversation. He didn’t want to worry her. 

“Tell me.”

“When you signed on with the First Order, they gave you your penthouse, your phone, your laptop...everything,” Cassian explained.

“So?” Ben questioned.

“So,” Cassian continued. “Technically, since it’s all their property, they have the right to access it and any data contained on those devices. The entire confidentiality policy, or lack thereof, is outlined in your contract. When you signed on with them, you gave up any chance of privacy.”

“That’s my privacy,” Ben pointed out. “What about Rey?”

“You’re going where I was going, my man,” Cassian returned with a chuckle. “Rey is employed by you directly, correct?”

“Yes,” Ben confirmed, his grip tightening as he waited on his lawyer’s response. 

“Any use of her personal data is not covered by your contract or the contracts of Ms. Tico, Ms. Phasma, or Mr. Hux. Rey is not a First Order employee. Her contract only applies to you. There is no reason for the First Order to have access to it,” Cassian informed him. 

“So we’ve got him,” Ben surmised.

“Not so fast,” Cassian cautioned. “We have to prove it.” 

“What do you mean?”

“We have to be able to prove how Snoke accesses Rey’s personal information. If he obtained it through illegal or immoral means, we can build a case and take him down,” Cassian elucidated. “But if not, there is nothing I can do.” 

“But how do I prove something like that?” Ben asked. He wasn’t a whiz with technology. He only knew what he needed to get by and that wasn’t much. 

“Jyn knows a guy,” Cassian answered. “Goes by the name DJ. He’s a little off, but he can get you what you need. I’ll send you his contact details. I suggest you speak to him sooner rather than later.”

“Thanks, Cassian. I owe you,” Ben replied.

“Take us to your next premiere and we’ll call it even,” the lawyer shot back with a chuckle. “Jyn’s been complaining we haven’t had a proper date night in ages.” 

“Rey would like her,” Ben commented before he could stop himself.

“Yeah,” Cassian cooed. “How is your girl?” 

“I’ve gotta go. Thanks again.” Ben hung up but not before he heard his lawyer’s resounding laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Up next: Rey and Ben meet DJ...**
> 
> And if you're looking for something short and sweet to hold you over until the next update, I wrote a drabble for the Fridays with Flydam prompt challenge: [You Spin My Head 'Round, Baby, Right 'Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070199)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my beta, [ RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel/works) for turning this around so quickly despite her busy schedule.

The technical expert Ben’s lawyer suggested hiring did not make a good first impression.

He showed up three hours late, appearing in a rickety, tan junker that sounded as though it was due to explode at any moment. Rey had seen nicer vehicles in Jakku. 

Regardless, when he exited the car, he had his chin held high. She shot Ben a skeptical glance but he assured her Cassian was an excellent lawyer and that they should trust the technician. 

Rey watched the expert warily as he strutted through the ground level of Ben’s cabin. His hands were hidden in the deep pockets of his trench coat and his eyes were curious as they scanned every inch of fine marble and ornate wood. Ben could trust Cassian’s recommendation if he wanted. Rey didn’t. 

“Cas s-s-says you have a p-p-problem,” the man said to no one in particular while he opened the fridge. If his stutter bothered him, it wasn’t apparent. He moved through Ben’s residence as if he owned the luxury cabin. 

Ben raised his eyebrows before clearing his throat. “Help yourself.”

“Nah.” The technician shook his head. “Name’s DJ,” he introduced himself, not bothering to extend his hand to either of them. Rey was glad. She wouldn’t have taken it. 

“Deejay?” she questioned curtly.

“No, love. DJ,” he corrected with a wink. 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Are your initials short for something?” Ben inquired, putting his arm around Rey protectively. 

“Yeah,” he answered simply, flopping down onto the couch. “Now, about your little i-i-issue,” he began as he extended both his arms across the back of the sofa. “My normal f-f-fee is—.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll pay,” Ben promised. DJ’s eyes widened and Rey spotted the beginnings of a smirk. 

She knew that grin. It was the same expression Plutt wore before he weaseled people out of their hard-earned money.

“Once you deliver,” Ben clarified. 

The smirk disappeared. Rey tensed, waiting for some kind of reaction; she expected a hostile one. However, the technician merely grinned. 

“You drive a hard b-b-bargain, Mr. Solo. Let’s call it five and we have a deal.” Ben arched a brow. “Hacking the First Order isn’t like hacking your g-g-grandmother’s computer, you know. They have more encryption and firewalls than the NSA.” 

Rey couldn’t argue on that point. She knew machines. They weren’t that different from people when you broke them down. Some had hard exteriors, tricky inner-workings, and fail-safe protocols. She imagined Snoke had all three. 

“Five it is,” Ben agreed. 

“Lovely.” DJ rose from the couch in one fluid motion, like a cat stretching in the sun. “I’ll be in touch,” he announced as he strolled out with the same swagger he’d entered the cabin. 

Rey watched him leave, eyes narrowing until he was well out of sight. 

Ben scoffed, standing at her side. “He didn’t know my grandmother. If he did, he wouldn’t have made that remark.” 

She glanced up at him. They’d discussed a lot over the past several weeks but where his family was concerned, they had an unspoken agreement. 

_Don’t ask. _

“She was a political leader, like my mother,” Ben explained, his eyes staring off into the woods. “I never met her but I read about her. For that time, she was considered a rebel. It wasn’t considered appropriate for a woman to be outspoken but she never cared much for propriety. She spoke up for those who wouldn’t or couldn’t, despite the threats against her life.” 

“Threats?” Rey asked, startled. 

Ben nodded. “It’s how she met my grandfather. He was assigned as part of her security detail.” 

“Wow.” Rey smiled. “That’s pretty romantic.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed with a smile. “I guess it is.” 

“Must be where you get it from,” she teased, rocking into his side. 

“Huh?”

“Oh, you know.” She waved her hand around at the cabin’s splendor as she sauntered over to the staircase. “Whisking me off to the remote forests of upstate New York, where we have to bundle up and get cozy by the fire. The only thing that’s missing is a bearskin rug.”

Ben stared at her. “Uh...Rey, you lost me.” 

She curled her finger in a come-hither gesture. His perplexed expression melted into an understanding grin. 

He may not have followed at first, but he was a fast learner. 

* * *

Ben woke up slowly, his limbs slack with relaxation and eyes hazy from sleep. He blinked a few times, unsure where he was, but quickly decided that wherever it was, it was perfect. 

Rey was curled up against him, nestled in his chest. Her face was tucked under his chin, hidden from sight. He could feel her shallow breath across his bare skin. Ben cupped the back of her head, ducking down to press a kiss on the top of her hair. 

The gesture was easy as if he’d done it a hundred times before and it was soothing enough to make him want to do it a hundred times more. 

He smiled as the morning light trickled into the bedroom. They’d spent the night together, wrapped up in each other’s arms as they talked through things. Hux had been sending Ben regular updates from the First Order office, detailing Snoke’s requests and his mood. So far it seemed that everything was progressing as expected. Ben wasn’t convinced the threat was over but whether he liked it or not, he’d have to return to the city for the film’s cast reunion. 

He wanted Rey with him for the event but her safety was his primary concern. The paparazzi could snap photos and shout at them all they wanted but at least there would be bodyguards keeping them at bay. If she was on her own, there was no one to stop Plutt from grabbing Rey off the street. A sea of cameras was preferable to an abusive drunk. 

Ben had never been comfortable with the photographers and the journalists but he’d take them on before he let Rey’s foster father anywhere near her. 

Hopefully, he could end it— Plutt, Snoke, the First Order, all of it —before they had to go back. 

DJ had promised information before the reunion panel but Ben wanted a backup plan. If there was one thing his uncle had taught him, it was to have a solid insurance policy. Maybe that was why Luke Skywalker had been appointed Chief of Police at the NYPD.

Or maybe it was because he was Leia’s twin. 

Ben didn’t want to think about his uncle, not when he was here. 

With Rey. 

She’d stood by his side yesterday without an ounce of hesitation. He’d read the skepticism on her face, knowing she didn’t trust others easily. That’s what made this special. Being here, in the same bed, without barriers or limitations, was a monumental step. It was a level of intimacy he hadn’t shared with anyone before and he knew it was the same for her. 

What they were doing— what he had been doing long before yesterday —was new. It was a part he’d never played because it was raw and uncontrollable and, most importantly, real. 

“Hey.” Rey’s sleepy voice called to him as she reached up to brush her hand through his hair. He leaned into her touch, feeling a bit like Moose in the way he angled for her affection. 

“Hey, how did you sle—.”

He was interrupted by the shrill ring of his cell. Rey propped herself up on her elbow, glancing at the screen at the same moment he noticed the name flashing on the caller ID.

“Hux, it’s eight in the morning. Couldn’t you wait until a more respectful time to call?” Ben inquired. 

Rey stifled a giggle in her pillow.

“Respectful?” Hux grumbled from the other end. Moose sat up at the sound of Hux’s raised voice. “I apologize. Here, I thought you were keeping a low profile while you figure out if you can make a case against our employer. My career hangs in the balance, Solo! I’m protecting your location so you can take care of this, not so you could jet off to entertain your sweetheart!” 

Rey sat up, rolling her eyes. She held out her hand, expectantly. Ben stared at her open palm, debating before he decided to give the phone up. His curiosity won out over sensibility. 

She flipped the call over to speakerphone, setting the cell on top of the sheets. 

“Just because you have enough money to go galavanting off to your—.”

“Hux?” 

“Rey?”

“Ben can’t come to the phone right now. Is there a reason you called us so early?” she asked in a pleasant tone. 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Hux snarled. 

“I don’t know,” Rey countered. “Is it? You’re the one who called,_ Armitage _.”

Ben smirked at her, his expression blossoming into a full grin when she winked in return. 

“When are you two coming back?” the manager questioned. 

“You mean the three of us?” Rey corrected, patting Moose. 

“Bollocks!” Hux shouted. He held the phone away as he mumbled a litany of curses. When he spoke again, he sounded irate. “You two are going to make my hair turn gray!” 

Rey and Ben stared at the phone, then at each other in confusion. “What do you have against Moose, Hux?” Rey asked.

“Moose? What does that damn dog have to do with this?”

Ben opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand, silencing him. From the mischievous glint in her hazel eyes, he assumed she’d already guessed what Hux was on about. 

“With what exactly?” Rey inquired, mock innocence in her voice.

“The reporters were right. You’re pregnant,” Hux stated flatly. There was the sound of rustling paper and then the slamming of a drawer. “I’ll call Cassian and begin the paperwork. Tell Ben—.”

“Hux.”

“—that I’ll take care of this and I’ll make sure you’re set up so the reporters—.”

“_Hux_.”

“—don’t get a whiff of more than they already know. This is a disaster. Get the man a date, they said. How hard could it be, they said. He meets one girl and it’s all over! And how could the press know before me? I’m his manager.” He groaned. “Why didn’t you two use—.”

“Hux!” Ben roared.

“What?” 

“She’s not pregnant,” Ben corrected his manager. “Stand down.” 

Silence reigned for a moment before Rey burst out laughing, falling back onto her pillow. 

“I hate you both,” Hux snapped. 

“We love you too,” Rey called back. 

“Take me off speaker, Solo,” Hux ordered. 

“You’re terrible,” Ben said to Rey as he shook his head. 

She just laughed, before kissing him on the cheek. He watched her head into the bathroom, still laughing at his manager’s pitiful sense of humor. Ben waited until the door was shut and he could hear the shower running to speak. 

“What is it, Hux?” he asked, standing up to rifle through his bag.

“Snoke cornered Rose in the break room,” Hux informed him tersely.

“So he’s putting pressure on you all because I’m out of pocket,” Ben remarked. “That’s nothing new.”

“No, but your decision to take a date to an event is,” Hux pointed out.

“What?”

“He heard that you took your tickets for the reunion panel in the park. He wants you to change your plans,” Hux explained.

“Excuse me?”

There was a pause before Hux continued. “He’s requesting that you publicly break things off with Rey and take Bazine Netal.”

“Like hell I am!” Ben growled. “He has no right to tell me who to—.”

“Everything okay?”

Ben froze, turning to find Rey watching him from the bathroom door. Steam billowed behind her towel-wrapped form. 

“The answer is no. Don’t bother calling again,” Ben told Hux. He hung up.

“That bad, huh?” she inquired, leaning against the door frame.

“No. No, it’s fine,” he insisted, crossing the room to kiss her.

Rey hummed happily but when he leaned back, she tilted her head expectantly.

Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I asked Rose to put aside some tickets for the This is Where You Left Me reunion panel this weekend. I wanted to take you there and then to dinner, make this official,” he told her. “If that’s what you want.”

Her face broke into a bright smile. “See? You are a romantic.”

“Is that a yes?”

Rey nodded, rising up on her tiptoes to return his kiss. “Yes.”

* * *

“I’m not going back,” Ben told her while they sat on the deck in the glow of the sunset.

They’d spent the day hiking around the property before cooking dinner together and opening a bottle of red wine. The half-empty bottle sat on the table between them, along with their glasses. Moose laid at their feet, sleeping soundly, unaffected by his master’s revelation.

Rey smiled at him, giving his hand a squeeze. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do,” he returned. “I enjoy acting but that’s become such a small part of what I do. Between the interviews and the red carpet events and the press galas, where is there time to be creative? There’s no art to it anymore. It’s all a game.”

“Ben.” She shifted in her seat to face him fully. “What you do on screen, that is art. You bring characters to life. You draw people into the story and engage them in the narrative. If you enjoy doing that, if it gives you a sense of accomplishment, then you shouldn’t let the other stuff take it away from you. Everyone had things in their career they’d rather do without. That’s just a part of life.”

“How do you always know what to say?” he asked, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles.

Rey shrugged. “You’re easy to talk to.”

He chuckled. “That’s the first time I’ve heard that.”

“Well, it’s true,” she insisted.

They’d talked about a lot on their hike, starting with how he’d gotten interested in acting, signing his contract with the First Order, meeting his team, and adopting Moose. They’d spoken about everything.

Except his family.

Rey wanted to ask. She wanted to understand. Ben’s self-confidence was impacted by his past and she wanted to know his story. Knowing required trust so she decided to take the first step.

“After my parents abandoned me in England, I was put in Plutt’s custody. For years, I worked in the pawnshop, thinking that every time the bell rang to signal a new customer it would be them— my parents —but they never came back for me. I still don’t know what I did to make them leave me behind and I probably never will. What I do know is that I’ve always wanted a family.”

“And,” she gave his hand another squeeze. “I have that now. Thanks to you, I got the chance to build my own family. You, Moose, Phasma, Bodhi, Kaytoo, Rose...even Hux— they are my family now. You gave me that. You gave me the opportunity to see that family isn’t defined by blood or shared DNA. Family means love, patience, and devotion.”

“Why are you telling me this?” he asked hesitantly.

“I know you don’t take calls from your mother. What I don’t know is why,” Rey admitted. She heard his sharp intake of breath and watched the way his upper body tensed. “You don’t have to tell me right now but when you’re ready, I’ll be here for you, just like you were there for me. Promise.”

“Rey.” Ben moved toward her, knocking his chair into the side table and causing the wine to slosh over the sides of their glasses. She jerked back, avoiding the spill.

“Dammit,” he hissed, standing up abruptly.

Moose jumped up, ears perked as he assessed whether this was a new game or not.

“It’s fine,” Rey assured Ben. “I’ll get a towel from the kitchen and—.”

“No, I’ll do it,” he cut her off, stomping inside the house.

She sunk into her chair, worrying on her lower lip. After a few moments, Rey got up and went in search of Ben. She found him standing over the sink, hands firmly planted on the counter.

Wordlessly, she crossed the room and hugged him, pressing her cheek against his back. She listened to the steady rhythm of his heart, closing her eyes as the sound quieted her mind.

She couldn’t be sure how long they stood like that, hovering in the dark on the cusp of something new.

When Ben spoke, it was with calm determination. “They didn’t see me.”

Rey leaned into him, waiting.

He inhaled deeply and continued. “My mother, well, you’ve seen firsthand how stubborn she can be.”

Rey smiled into his back, thinking about how that trait was obviously inherited.

“She took after my grandmother, breaking down barriers and making a name for herself on the political stage. People loved her aggressive negotiable tactics and her ability to get things done. What no one ever thinks about is how much time she dedicates to her job and what that means for her family.”

He paused, placing his arms over top of Rey’s. He hugged her back.

“My father wasn’t brought up with any form of etiquette or civility. By all accounts, he was a scoundrel but he was the type of rogue who could get into places someone like my mother couldn’t infiltrate. He helped her with an international smuggling job and after that, they were inseparable,” Ben explained.

“He was a pilot?” Rey asked.

“The best,” Ben confirmed. “Once he had my mother on his side, he was given a higher level of clearance and assigned to official missions. Eventually, he worked his way up through the Air Force until he was appointed General.”

“Did he teach you to fly?” she inquired.

“He tried,” Ben confessed. “It didn’t take.”

“Fear of heights?” she guessed.

“More like fear of commitment.” Rey stiffened. “His fear, not mine,” Ben clarified, turning in her arms.

She studied his face, seeing the pain surface in the chocolate eyes she’d become familiar with.

“I wasn’t planned,” he informed her. “For all my mother’s strengths, the one area she was never good a managing was her personal life. She left me in the care of highly paid nannies and staff members. It was the only way she knew how to handle the situation.”

“You’re her son, not a situation,” Rey insisted, defensively.

“She didn’t see it that way,” Ben countered. “When I was little I tried so hard to be what she wanted me to be but as I got older, all my failed efforts made me angry. How could she fight for other people and support other children but not me? Why didn’t she want to support her own family?”

His voice cracked and Rey cupped his face in her hands. “Ben, your mom did great things but that doesn’t mean she was a good parent. You didn’t fail at being a son. She failed at being a mother.”

He nodded, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. “Sometimes I think the only reason she cares now is because I’m famous and what my public support of her campaign could do for her poll numbers. I’m afraid to speak to her because I don’t want to be disappointed again.”

“Then don’t,” Rey replied. “You don’t owe her anything. Your career was all you. You came to the city for a new start. You got the roles that made you the acclaimed actor you are today. That’s not your mother. That’s not your father. That was you, Ben Solo. Just you.”

He placed his hands on her hips, holding onto her as he drew a shaky breath. “I’ve never told anyone about them, not like this. I’m glad...I’m glad it was you, Rey.”

“Me too.”

She wrapped herself around him, holding on with no intention of ever letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rey and Ben return to NYC and put their plans into motion...
> 
> I started a new Reylo fic loosely-based on OHSHC called [Take a Chance, You Never Know.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120326/chapters/50258471)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our tail (tale) comes to an end! Thank you for all the love and support on this story. I'm sade it's come to an end but I'm excited to share the final chapter with you all. 
> 
> All my love and thanks to my beta, [ RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel/works).

Sunday came far too soon for Rey’s liking. The week away felt like a dream — a wonderful, perfect dream. 

After her talk with Ben, they’d spent the next several days discussing everything. Rey told him about the first time Plutt withheld food as a form of punishment. He regaled her with the time his mother was in the capital and couldn’t make it home in time for his birthday. She shared how she survived by thinking about what her life would be like after she turned eighteen. He spoke about how freeing it was for him to move out, have a safe place to be himself. 

Despite their many differences, they found similarities in their tales. 

It was small things at first, like how they both had wanted a sibling when they were younger or how neither of them liked peanut butter and jelly. As they spoke, they bonded on more important things such as the fact both of them loved children but neither of them ever believed they’d have a family of their own. 

“Adopting Moose was the closest I thought I’d ever get,” Ben admitted. “Until you came along.” 

Rey blushed, still remembering how he’d held her gaze long after speaking those words. 

They’d spoken about their relationship in detail to prepare for the panel and how to field questions from the media. The plan was to arrive just as the event kicked off to avoid any commotion with Snoke. Hux and Phasma had already confirmed the timeline for the panel and Rose was ready to help with makeup and styling before Ben went up on stage. His entourage and Moose would stay with Rey until the Q & A session was over and then they’d be permitted to watch the film together with the rest of the cast and their families. 

The focus had been primarily on protecting their privacy. They hadn’t gotten around to what they actually were. Boyfriend and girlfriend seemed pedestrian. A life with Ben was anything but ordinary. 

“I had Rose make reservations for us at Jean-Georges,” Ben told her as they drove back into the city. 

“Jean-Georges?” she asked. “Isn’t that expensive?” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Ben assured her, taking her hand. “I want to have dinner with you.” 

She laughed. “We had dinner and lunch and breakfast together all week.” 

“This is different,” he explained. “We decided to do this together, and now we’re going to make it official.” He leaned in, pressing his lips to her temple. “I want everyone to know that I’m yours and you’re mine.” 

Rey tilted her face to kiss him in return. “If you’re mine, then let _ me _ take _ you _ somewhere.”

“I thought it was my job to take you places?”

“I think it’s both our jobs to take care of each other. You took me away for the week. The least I can do is take you to dinner,” she pointed out. 

“Rey—.”

“Please?” She tried her best to pull a Moose, mimicking his begging eyes. 

“Alright,” Ben relented with a sigh and pulled his cell out. “I’ll text Rose and tell her to cancel the reservations.”

“No!” Rey snatched the phone out of his hand. 

“What?” 

“Don’t cancel them,” she told him. “I have an idea.” 

Her fingers flew rapidly over the touch screen. When she was done, she handed the device back to him with a smug grin. Ben read her message and smirked. 

“You’re terrible.” 

She shrugged, pleased with herself. “A girl’s gotta have her fun.” 

“I wish I could be a fly on the wall when Tico tells him.”

Rey laughed. “Maybe we can get Phasma to film it.” 

* * *

The traffic increased the closer they got to Central Park. With each block, Ben felt his apprehension grow. Premieres and reunion tours like this one were some of the most difficult events to get through. Die-hard fans and paparazzi lined the streets, crowding around the entrance to snap shots of the cast as they arrived. And that was only the beginning. 

He knew the second he stepped out of the Escalade, the shouting would occur, followed by cheers, cat-calls and any other attempt to gain his attention. It was chaotic and loud, two things he hated. At least this time he wasn’t alone. 

Rey held tight to his hand, sitting calmly beside him as they pulled up to the curb. Ben took a deep breath and pushed the car door open. 

Lights flashed, screams erupted, and he froze. Rey slipped out and past him. Reporters called to her, each one louder than the last but she remained smiling, unaffected by their barrage of requests and questions. 

She turned to him. “Ready?”

Ben felt her squeeze his hand. It grounded him. “Ready.” 

Holding onto her, he led Rey through the fray, thanking the bodyguards who lined the walkway. As they entered the park, Ben focused on the feeling of her hand in his own, solid and firm. He felt the thrum of her pulse, watched the dimples of her cheeks as she smiled, and ignored the chatter around them. He didn’t realize they’d made it to the backstage area until she stopped at the curtain. 

“Ben?” 

“Huh?”

“I asked if you were okay?” 

“Yes. Thank you, sweetheart.” He bowed down to kiss her a final time before Rose took him back to meet with the stylist. 

He glanced over his shoulder to see his manager escorting Rey to the VIP area. Hux looked paler than normal, which Ben attributed to their plan. 

Soon, it would all be over. 

DJ had come through as promised but Ben’s backup had delivered as well. All he had to do now was wait — wait for Snoke to make his move. The man thought he controlled Ben. He didn’t understand his true intentions, which is why he’d never see the attack coming. Not until it was too late. 

“I’m going to go check in with Phasma but I’ll be back in time to give you your cue,” Rose promised him, leaving him at his chair. 

Before he had a chance to sit down, he was assaulted. 

“Ben!” 

He barely had time to catch a glimpse of Elizabeth before she caught him in a tight hug. 

“There’s my little brother,” she greeted him, teasingly. “How have you been?” 

“Good,” he replied, smiling down at her. “How about you?”

“Can’t complain,” she returned. “The girls are getting big.”

“I could tell from your card at the holidays. Thanks for that, by the way.” 

She nudged him. “When are you going to have some of your own?” 

“Oh...uh, I don’t...” he trailed off, cheeks burning a brilliant red as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

“From the lineup outside, I’d say you already found the right girl,” Elizabeth remarked, placing her hands on her hips. “So what’s the hold-up?” 

“She’s nineteen, Liz.” 

“So?”

“I’m almost thirty.” 

She waved his statement off. “Age is just a number.” 

“Easy for you to say. How old is Wayne?” 

“Fifty-eight,” Elizabeth replied with a smirk. “And I’m forty-nine. You do the math.” 

“Yeah but you didn’t get married at nineteen,” he argued with a sigh. She shot him a knowing grin. “Not that I want to get married! We’re not...she’s not...I’m not ready for that.”

“Calm down, big guy,” she said with a laugh, patting him on his back. “First things first. Hair and makeup.” 

* * *

Rey kept sneaking peeks at Hux out of her peripherals. After the tenth time, he sighed and faced her. “What?” 

“I want you to know that I approve,” she told him.

“Excuse me?” 

“Of you dating Rose,” Rey clarified. Hux stiffened, his blue eyes widening. “Which is why I told Ben to let you take our reservations to Jean-Georges. I figured your first official date should be somewhere special.”

Hux sputtered for a moment, unsure how to respond while Rey beamed delightedly. Once he composed himself, he cleared his throat and said, “Thank you.”

“She’s a special girl,” Rey stated. 

“She is,” Hux agreed. 

“You better be good to her,” Rey added sternly. 

“Only if you promise to do the same,” Hux responded, turned his head toward the stage. “He’s a good man.” 

Rey smiled. “I know.”

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, appreciating the olive branch that had been extended. 

“Who died?” 

Rey whipped around to find Phasma towering over their section. “Huh?”

“You both look weird. What happened? Who died?” 

Hux rolled his eyes and returned to his normal haughty demeanor. Rey just laughed as Phasma winked at her. 

* * *

The panel focused on where the movie was filmed and how the unique location enabled the cast to bond over the months they shot onsite together. 

While the other cast members talked through their experiences, Ben found Rey in the crowd. She gave him a little wave, smiling at him in that cheerful, sunshine way of hers. He focused on her — _ only her _— as he prepared for what he had to do. 

“Ben.” One of the interviewers turned to him. “When you were selected to play Phillips five years ago, you were also filming an HBO series. Did managing multiple projects bother you?” 

“Each project is different whether they are filmed at the same time or not. Each director has a vision and each character has a story. If you can keep them separate in your head, it’s like putting on a different suit to go to the office each day. Each one has a purpose but that purpose is different, not better or worse, just different,” he explained. 

“Ben,” another interviewer called out to him. “In the years since the film, your career has been on an upward climb. You’ve been cast as the main character in the Black Diamond series and now there are rumors of a musical. Are there any roles you would be interested in if you could choose?” 

“Each role is an opportunity for me to develop my craft. I’m interested in anything that can challenge me to become a better actor,” he answered. 

“One last question,” the final interviewer spoke up. “There have been rumors around your personal life recently, more specifically about the fact you’re dating one of your employees. What do you have to say about that?” 

“As you can see, my girlfriend is here with me today,” he gestured to where Rey was sitting in the crowd, smiling supportively at him, even though her cheeks were red. “How we met isn’t anyone’s business and neither are the details of our personal lives. I hope the press, my fans, and my employer can learn to respect that.” 

“I’m sorry, did you say your employer? Are you referring to the First Order?” 

“I am.” 

Murmurs were exchanged between the panel members, the cast included. Elizabeth shot him a look from three seats down. 

“Are you saying your employer disagrees with your choice to date Miss Niima?” the first interviewer questioned. 

“Yes,” Ben confirmed. 

There was another round of side conversations as the attendees tried to figure out if his speech was a publicity stunt or a breakdown. Ben looked to Rey to find her jaw set firm and her eyes on him. 

“My personal life is just that. Personal. While I appreciate everyone’s support on my projects, when I finish on stage or wrap up on set, I leave the character behind. Just like all of you, when I finish work, I go home. What I do at home, when I’m not working, is not anyone’s concern,” he announced. “Especially not my employer’s, which is why effective immediately, I am terminating my contract with the First Order.” 

An outraged cry broke through the muttering crowd. Anthony Snoke stood on the middle aisle, glaring at his protégée. 

“And that concludes our panel,” the lead interview declared hastily. “Thank you all for coming. The movie will begin shortly. Please take your seats.” 

Rose appeared at Ben’s side, ushering him off the stage. He hit the steps just in time to see Snoke grab Rey by the arm. 

Then all Ben saw was red...

...as Hux cocked back his right arm and punched the old man in the nose. 

Rey froze, Phasma clapped, Snoke swore, and Rose darted through the crowd. Ben raced after her, picking up the tail-end of her rant. 

“...reckless thing you’ve ever done!” 

“He insulted your friend. I was trying to be noble and impress you,” Hux shot back.

Rose’s pinched features smoothed out until she was grinning. “Really?” 

Hux nodded and she launched herself into his arms. Ben watched his manager’s eyes close as he held onto the woman he’d been pining after for far too long. 

“Thanks, Hux,” Ben told him, patting him on the shoulder as he made his way to Rey. 

“You’d have done the same for me,” the redhead replied. 

Ben had to agree. Whether Hux was dating Rose or not, he wouldn’t have let Snoke mistreat any of his staff, least of all the bubbly Ms. Tico. 

“You’ll regret this,” Snoke sneered, holding his face. “All of you. I’ll press charges against you,” he snapped at Hux. “And you!” He pointed a bony finger at Ben. “I made you!” 

“You did nothing,” Rey snarled, taking Ben’s hand. “Ben’s talents are his own. All you did was seize an opportunity to make a profit but that’s over now.” 

“Like hell it is,” Snoke countered. “This is a violation of his contract.”

“Actually,” a new voice entered the conversation. “It’s a violation of yours.” 

“Mr. Snoke, you remember my lawyer, Cassian Andor?” Ben asked his employer. “His wife happens to know Orson Krennic. She found records of the payments you’ve been giving Mr. Krennic’s office in return for the negative publicity campaigns you authorized to run as part of your scheme to control me.”

“It’s in direct violation of Part Seven, subsection C, where you vow to protect and maintain your employee’s image,” Cassian explained with a smug grin. 

Snoke’s beady eyes narrowed. “Maintaining image isn’t a black and white case. We’ll see who bears who in court.” 

“I’m sure we will,” Cassian returned, “but just so you’re prepared, know that Ben’s contract isn’t the only thing you violated.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Your leaks to the press and subsequent actions to put Ms. Niima in danger are the first charges we will be bringing up against you.” 

“I did no such thing!” Snoke argued. 

“No?” Phasma queried. She held out her phone where a video recording of Snoke shouting into his phone played. In the scene, he was demanding Plutt stop harassing him for more money. 

The owner of the First Order gaped at them. “See you in court, Solo.” 

“I look forward to it.” 

* * *

“Where are we going?” Ben asked as Rey led him away from Central Park towards Hell’s Kitchen. 

“The best restaurant I’ve ever eaten at,” Rey answered with a bright smile. 

Ben snorted. “Out here?”

“Don’t be a snob!” 

“I wasn’t. I just—.” 

Rey glanced over her shoulder to find him staring at the entrance to the Cantina. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted.

“Ben?”

“How did you know?” he inquired, eyes glued to the sign. 

“Know what?” 

“Ben Solo!” a voice boomed. Rey watched as Ben gave Maz a sheepish wave. “It’s about time you came by.”

She guided them inside, leaning into Rey to whisper, “I knew it’d be you who brought him home.” 

Rey pondered her words all through dinner but they never got any clearer. In the end, she decided some things were better left a mystery. 

* * *

**3 months later...**

Ben carried a stack of Amazon boxes through the doors of the pristine office space Hux had selected. Following the charges against Snoke, he and his entourage quit the First Order. They’d decided to pull their resources together and start their own firm. 

Solo, Hux, Phasma, Tico was far too long to fit on a business card so they settled on the New Republic, promoting fair tactics and respect in their business. 

After Ben’s stand at the reunion panel and Hux’s punch, which had gone viral, they had a waiting list of clients who wanted to work with them. They’d barely had time to sign the lease for office space. They hit the ground running.

“Hey! Get back here!” 

Ben peered over the boxes to find Moose racing through the office toward his office. The mixed-breed preferred the giant fluffy pillow in his office to the bed Ben had purchased for the apartment. Not even Rey could separate the dog from his newfound spot unless she bribed him with French fries. 

“Hey,” his girlfriend greeted him breathlessly. 

“Giving you trouble?” Ben guessed. 

“He nearly pulled my arm out as soon as we got off the elevator,” Rey confirmed. “I don’t understand. We have the exact same bed at home for him. What makes this one so special?” 

Ben shrugged. “What can I say? That dog likes weird things.” 

She smacked his arm playfully. “Watch it, Solo.” 

“What happened to ‘sir’?” he asked, following her into his office.

“I don’t work for you anymore,” Rey reminded him. 

“I’m not sure I like this new arrangement anymore,” he grumbled. 

Once their relationship was official, Rey insisted on finding a different job. She didn’t think working for Ben would work in the long term and though he disagreed, he respected her choice enough to support her while she found what she wanted to do. 

She landed on college, which gave her the flexibility to still watch Moose and be home at night with him. Ben offered to pay but she turned him down. 

“I have to do this on my own,” Rey told him. “But you could help me with something else.” 

“Anything,” he agreed.

Having paid Phasma back, she didn’t want to incur any more debt. Rey asked what he thought about her moving in. Ben didn’t need to think about it. He hired a moving truck and within a day Rey was calling 172 Madison Avenue home. 

She was almost done with her first semester at Columbia and loving it. Ben loved seeing her so happy. Watching her pour over her textbooks and build things in their apartment was entertaining, though he did get a bit jealous when she spent more time at the kitchen table on her little army of droids than in bed with him. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Ben asked, watching her fling her backpack into the empty chair across from his. 

“I’ve been talking to Bodhi,” she started hesitantly. 

He raised an eyebrow as he sat at his desk. “Yeah?”

“I was thinking I could pick up a few shifts at the coffee shop,” she started. “Just to help out!” She quickly added, watching his expression change. 

“Rey,” Ben sighed. “We talked about this. You don’t have to work. I want you to focus on school. It’s your dream.” 

“I know, but—.”

“Ben! Incoming!” Phasma shouted from somewhere outside his office. 

Before he could stand up, his mother swept into the room. “Benjamin Organa Amidala Solo!” 

_ Oh no. _

Ben froze instinctively at the sound of both middle names. If he was standing, he would have loomed over her, yet Ben was the one who felt nervous. 

“Senator Organa, we weren’t expecting you,” Rey greeted his mother. 

Her voice snapped him out of his stupor. “What are you doing here?” he asked flatly. 

“Dear,” his mother spoke to Rey. “Could you give us a minute, please?” 

Rey looked to him and Ben nodded. She left the office, shutting the door behind her. Then his mother was on him.

“Why haven’t you proposed yet?”

“What?” 

“To Rey,” Leia clarified. “Why haven’t you proposed?” 

“Mom.” Ben groaned, dropping his head into his hands. 

“You asked me for your grandmother’s ring last week. What are you waiting for?” 

“She’s earning her degree. It’s not the right time,” Ben argued. 

“It’s the right time when you make it the right time,” his mother countered. “And I want grand-babies before I die.” 

“Don’t try your guilt trip tactics on me,” he retorted with a huff. 

Leia straightened up. After a moment, she changed her strategy. “Rey seemed surprised to see me. Have you told her we’ve been meeting for coffee and lunch?” 

“No,” Ben admitted. “I wasn’t sure how long it would last. Rey is special. I don’t want her getting hurt if you decide you don’t have time for a relationship.” 

His mother visibly winced. “Ben, I—.”

“But since you’re here now, I might as well introduce you two. Officially,” he offered, rising out of his seat. 

His mother smiled. “I’d like that.” 

* * *

**Another 12 months later…**

Rey sat cross-legged on the sofa, a glass of wine in hand as she watched the red carpet. Award season was always a busy time of year for the New Republic. Now that the business was in its second year, they were running like a well-oiled machine.

Phasma was running all the public relations work from plane, train, or town car while sporting the latest fashions. She’s been interviewed for a slew of entrepreneurial magazines wanting to know her story. Rey was proud of her for owning her success. She deserved it.

Hux continued to manage, though instead of managing Ben’s career, he managed his own. His main focus was the firm’s operations and contracts, which they outsourced to Rogue One for legal review. Despite first impressions, the redhead had become one of Rey’s closest friends, a fact which was greatly helped by the fact he had proposed to Rose at Christmas.

Like Phasma and Hux, Rose was excelling in her new career. She had an entire team of assistants working for the company, each paired with the client their personality match best. Sometimes, Rey didn’t see it but Rose’s selections always worked out, just like her relationship with Hux. It was a happy mystery.

Ben continued to act, though he became selective about the types of roles he chose to pursue. When he wasn’t filming, he could be found at the New Republic office, working on the overall strategic plan for the company. In his limited spare time, he’d begun writing a screenplay of his own. Rey wanted him to direct it but Ben hadn’t decided how he wanted to move forward with the project.

“I need to finish it first,” he told her.

The script would have to wait. Ben was up for five awards. Each nomination announcement had been celebrated in their apartment, surrounded by their friends and Moose, but tonight was the first night she hadn’t been at his side.

Finals were coming up and Rey couldn’t take any more time off of school to attend the red carpet galas Ben was frequenting. She felt guilty leaving him alone, knowing how anxious he got at the events, but Rose and Hux promised to watch over him while she stayed home studying with Moose.

As promised, she invited Phasma, Bodhi, and Kaytoo over for a viewing party. The guys brought over a large bottle of wine, Phasma ordered a cheese tray, and the group all fought to keep Moose off of the coffee table.

“Oh, here he comes!” Rey squealed, turning the volume up on the TV as Ben began his stroll down the red carpet.

As the flashes went off all around him, he paused, letting the photographers get their shot, before signing a few autographs and proceeding through to the theater.

Rey felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She found a text waiting for her.

_ Wish you were here. _

_ Next time_, she typed back. _ Rose was right about the suit btw. It looks great on you. _

There was no immediate response and she smirked knowing how much Ben hated being wrong. He had inherited his parent’s stubbornness.

_ How’s the party? _

_ A nice break from studying_, she returned.

_ You’ll ace the test on Monday. You always do_, Ben typed back. His encouragement made her feel slightly better. A hug would have taken all of the jittery nerves out of her but Ben was in Los Angeles.

She sighed, excusing herself from the group to refresh their wine glasses.

The distance was still something she was getting used to. Rey knew when she fell for Ben that they’d eventually get to this point. Their home was in New York City but his career took him across the world. Her schedule didn’t allow her to tag along.

She couldn’t wait for awards season to be over. Just a couple more months and they’d be back to normal...well, what passed for normal for them.

Rey handed out the refilled wine glasses, while Kaytoo and Phasma broke down the best and worst dressed of the evening and Bodhi wrestled with Moose. The Pitbull-Rottweiler mix loved to rough-house with the barista.

She smiled at her friends — her family — who she’d found by chance and chose to remain with by choice. Everyone in the apartment had become an integral part of her life, from her ally and mentor, Phasma, to her eccentric, supporter, Bodhi.

Like Moose, Rey had been adopted into the makeshift family, welcomed with opened arms, and fiercely protected by all those in Ben’s inner circle, which now included his parents.

The reunion had been tense and uncomfortable at times but Rey was happy to find both sides working to remedy the burned bridge between them. Leia and Han had even invited them over for the holidays. She and Ben hadn’t decided yet, but the fact his parents had asked gave her hope.

She watched the remainder of the awards coverage, only half-interested in what was going on. The only thing Rey actually cared about was Ben. Each time the cameras panned across the sea of attendees, she glanced up from her textbook on Mechanical Engineering Numerical Methods to see if she could catch a glimpse of him. Each time, she was disappointed.

Though it was nothing compared to the disappointment she felt when Ben didn’t win.

“There’s always the next one,” Bodhi offered up encouragingly.

Phasma helped her clean-up while the guys took Moose out for a walk. “Get some sleep,” the statuesque blonde told Rey before she left. “You’re going to pass.”

“Thanks, Phas,” Rey said, hugging her goodbye.

Bodhi and Kaytoo followed her out, each thanking Rey for hosting and wishing her luck on Monday.

“I’ll have your favorite ready to go when you come by,” Bodhi promised.

“See you then,” Rey told him before closing the apartment door. When she turned around, Moose was sitting in the foyer waiting for her. “Guess it’s just you and me, boy.”

Moose tilted his head at her, his ears perked up.

Rey squinted. “What’s that on your collar?”

She walked over and knelt down to remove the velvet pouch tied around the dog’s neck. When she opened it up, a ring fell out.

“I thought you could use a good luck charm for your final.”

“Ben!” She jumped to her feet, throwing herself into his arms. “You’re home!”

“I took a flight out right after the red carpet,” he explained. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Rey leaned back, holding out the ring. Ben plucked it out of her grasp, releasing her so he could kneel. “Rey Niima, I’ve never been a patient man but I feel like I’ve waited my entire life for you. And now that I have you, I can confirm the saying is true. Good things come to those who wait.”

Rey felt her throat tighten and her eyes burn as he took her hand.

“Though I might have to amend the saying because you aren’t good. You’re the best — the best thing I have in my life. Which is why I don’t want to wait any longer. Rey, will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

She watched him slide the ring onto her finger through blurry eyes. Moose jumped on his master, switching between barking and licking Ben’s face as they laughed.

Rey had been running her whole life. This time, she ran right into the arms of the person she loved the most, the man who had become her home. 

Ben Solo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: Rey finds a place to live and prepares for her first day. Needless to say, it is not going to go the way she thinks...


End file.
